Endless Lust
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Castitas dan Luxuria, dua hal yang saling bertentangan dalam konteks yang serupa. Akankah keduanya menyatu menjadi cinta? Ataukah menjadi siksa? KONTEN DEWASA! If you're a decent person, please stay away from here!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Sebuah entry untuk NHDD tahun ke 7

Murni buah pikiran liar dan hati saya yang sedang tertekan

Silakan jika ada typo atau kesalahan apa pun untuk dikritisi

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Khusus DEWASA!**

 **Mohon pengertiannya untuk yang merasa masih anak-anak, atau remaja belum cukup umur, atau orang dewasa yang memiliki hasrat tinggi dan belum memiliki penyaluran yang halal, JUST STAY AWAY FROM HERE!**

 **Tidak ada nilai moral yang bisa Anda ambil dari fic ini kecuali Anda telah dewasa dan mampu berpikir jernih!**

 **Jika tidak, saya harus ikut menanggung dosa Anda membaca.**

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ENDLESS LUST_**

(Twoshots)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Ia menghentaknya. Terus menderma tenaga yang luar biasa kuat. Tak peduli sama sekali tangisan kesakitan dari gadis yang tak berdaya terhimpit antara kasarnya lapis kayu meja dengan tubuh kekarnya. Tak peduli sama sekali akan napasnya yang seolah berada di ujung sekarat. Ia terengah-engah, ia tersengal-sengal. Tapi sama sekali ia tak acuh. Dorongan demi dorongan ia berikan, hunjaman demi hunjaman ia lepaskan. Gurat lelah tak sedikit pun tampak pada wajahnya. Justru seringai penuh kemenangan mematri, seakan ia terpuaskan akan segala nikmat dari apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Ku ... mohon ... hen ... _aaahhhhmmpp_."

Rintihan gadis malang itu tak ia dengar sama sekali. Atau mungkin telinganya mendengar tetapi tidak pada hatinya. Ia bahkan dengan kejam menyumpal bibir mungil itu dengan bibir kasarnya. Memagutnya penuh intimidasi. Mengisap dengan kekuatan yang tersisa, bahkan menggigitnya. Tak terpuaskan sampai di sini, ia lesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut sang gadis. Menyusur tiap bentuk gigi gadis itu, seakan ingin menyisakan jejak lidahnya pada tiap kerat barisan tulang putih itu.

" _Ahhm ... ahhm ..._."

Ia mendengarnya. Tapi sama sekali kehilangan kesadaran, bertanya-bertanya dalam hati, siapakah pemilik desahan teredam itu? Gadis itu? Rasanya tidak mungkin, karena ia tengah menangis kesakitan dalam bungkamannya. Dia sendiri? Rasanya mustahil. Ia tak pernah merasa lemah, selemah ini hingga mampu menimbulkan suara sebagai efek kenikmatan luar biasa yang terima.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Hanya lirih isakan beradu dengan erang penuh kepuasan bergema di ruangan yang gelap itu. Hingga pada suatu sangkala, ia menyerah. Pada apa yang disebut puncak kenikmatan.

" _Aaahhhh ..._ "

Lepas, ia mengulur lepas, setiap beban yang ada pada dirinya. Bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang mengalir dari ujung organ vitalnya.

Tak ada lagi seringai, hanya tatap sayu dan mengantuk. Meski ia akui ini luar biasa, tetapi hatinya tak munafik. Ia merasakan ada yang kurang dari semua ini. Ia merasakan ada yang salah dari semua ini.

Penuh kekuatan baru ia bangkit. Merapikan kembali pakaiannya yang separuh terbuka dengan mengabaikan keringat yang bisa saja membuatnya terlihat kusut. Pun rambut kuningnya yang telah memanjang kini tergerai tak keruan.

"Aku pergi, terima kasih."

Seperti biasa. Meski berlaku kurang ajar, ia tak pernah melupakan ajaran mendiang kakeknya, untuk selalu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada siapa pun yang telah memberikan keuntungan baginya.

Menyambar tas kerjanya di sudut ruangan kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Ja-jahat ..."

Sayup-sayup ia dengar rintihan penuh kebencian dari bibir gadis itu. Ia tak acuh. Baginya satu kebutuhannya telah tertunaikan hari ini.

Ya.

Hasratnya yang selalu tinggi akan kepuasan seksual.

.

.

Ia tidak mengerti, sudah ke sekian kali ia menolak tetapi tetap saja para laki-laki dewasa itu merayunya. Sungguh tak tahu malu. Bahkan atasannya sendiri sering mendatangi ruangan tempat ia bekerja hanya untuk merayunya, atau sedikit mengeluarkan ancaman untuk membujuknya. Apa tujuan mereka? Tentu saja hanya satu, dan ia tahu pasti apa yang mereka inginkan.

' _My body,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Tak ia pungkiri, ia memang memiliki tubuh yang indah. Segala bentuk dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, kesempurnaan ada pada dirinya. Seringkali ia menjadi bahan kedengkian atau iri hati bagi teman-teman wanita di kantor tempatnya bekerja. Bisik-bisik tak mengenakkan, atau bahkan gosip-gosip murahan tentang dirinya yang lacur, silih berganti melewati telinganya.

Ia tak peduli, sudah terlampau biasa menghadapi hal seperti ini. Dahulu saat ia masih mengenyam bangku pendidikan, sering berbagai pelonco ia terima dari kakak kelas yang merasa iri akan kecantikan wajah dan kemolekan tubuhnya. Padahal saat itu ia masih pemalu. Ia bahkan sengaja memakai seragam yang kebesaran demi menutup lekuk tubuhnya yang memang sangat indah, tetapi membuat dirinya tidak mampu percaya diri. Alasannya? Klasik.

Hanya karena salah seorang siswa senior di sekolah itu, yang kebetulan digandrungi oleh kaum hawa di sekolahnya, menyatakan cinta padanya. Terang saja ia menjadi sasaran _bully_ -an para gadis kesetanan itu.

Namun, seiring waktu berlalu, ia tumbuh menjadi wanita yang percaya diri. Ia menyadari tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ia justru mensyukuri anugerah Tuhan tersebut. Ia tak lagi mau memakai pakaian yang terlalu kedodoran. Semakin ia bertambah usia, semakin matang pemikirannya. Ia kini merasa bebas dengan apa yang dimiliki. Ia kini tak peduli tentang perkataan orang tentang dirinya yang disebut jalang. Ia memakai pakaian apa pun yang ia inginkan. Tak ada lagi yang mampu melarangnya dalam hal ini.

Dengan balutan pakaian kerja yang membentuk jelas lekuk tubuhnya dan menampilkan jenjang kakinya, ia merasa tak ada yang salah. Ketika lontaran demi lontaran kotor ia terima, ia diam kemudian berlalu.

Bagi dirinya selama ia menjaga dengan baik apa yang menjadi prinsipnya, apa yang ia anggap benar, maka ia tak lagi peduli apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang lain.

"Jadi Hinata- _san_ , bagaimana dengan tawaranku?"

Wanita itu tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya. Bola mata ametisnya melirik dingin pada sosok laki-laki berambut kuning panjang yang tengah menatapnya penuh intensi.

Hinata tersenyum tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah saya katakan berapa kali Deidara- _san_. Saya menolaknya."

"Sayang sekali, padahal saya berencana membicarakan perihal kenaikan jabatan untukmu."

Hinata mendengus dalam hati tetapi tatapannya seolah tak peduli.

"Saya tidak butuh naik jabatan secepat itu, Deidara- _san_. Cukup saya bekerja dengan normal, pekerjaan saya beres, dan Anda memberikan apa yang menjadi hak saya dengan semestinya termasuk jika itu saatnya saya naik jabatan."

Lugas. Tepat pada sasaran. Itulah tipikal seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

 _Oh_ , jangan remehkan nama keluarga di depan nama kecilnya. Hyuuga bukan keluarga kaya, keluarga politisi atau keluarga pejabat apa pun. Namun, seluruh warga Jepang tahu benar siapa itu Hyuuga. Salah satu keluarga bangsawan istana pada masa lalu, Hyuuga yang agung, Hyuuga yang memimpin penolakan terhadap restorasi Meiji, Hyuuga yang mencipta kebanggaan melekat pada diri rakyat Jepang di masa lalu.

Meski saat ini situasi tak lagi sama, Hyuuga tetaplah dipandang sebagai keluarga yang terhormat. Dengan segala warisan leluhur yang melekat, termasuk kemampuan beladiri khas yang menjadi salah satu alasan kepercayadirian Hinata.

" _Ugh_ baiklah. Sungguh sangat disayangkan," ujar Deidara sedikit bergidik.

"Deidara- _san_."

Panggilan Hinata seketika memberikan semangat baru lagi bagi Deidara, ia berpikir Hinata akan menerimanya kali ini.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang membutuhkan kenaikan jabatan saat ini."

" _Hah_?"

Hinata mengarahkan telunjuk tangannya ke arah depan, pada seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tengah menatap benci padanya.

"Uzumaki Karin."

.

.

"Jadi?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari, Naruto?"

Yang dipanggil kini terdiam. Menatap segelas kopi panas di atas meja putih, tempat yang sama ia menyandarkan kaki. Kepul asap rokok dari teman sebelah sedikit mengganggu sebenarnya, tapi terpaksa ia pura-pura tidak keberatan. Ia membutuhkan saran dari temannya itu.

"Kau akan tetap diam seperti itu?"

"Diam dulu, Bodoh! Asap rokokmu menggangguku."

" _Oh,_ jadi seorang PRIA sepertimu enggan merokok?"

"PRIA tidak akan merokok, Inuzuka! Kau tahu rokok bisa memperburuk kualitas spermamu."

Dan kekeh tawa dari pemuda berambut cokelat tak bisa dielak lagi. Butuh waktu sekian detik untuk laki-laki Inuzuka itu menghentikan tawanya dan berbicara.

"Seperti kau akan membuat anak saja dengan cairan yang selalu kau buang sia-sia pada setiap korbanmu itu."

Naruto bergeming. Sesekali ia meneguk air putih dalam gelas yang sedang ia genggam.

"Ada alasan lain mengapa aku tidak suka merokok, Kiba."

"Apa? Kau tidak kuat mengisapnya?"

Kembali Kiba tergelak mendengar pernyataannya sendiri.

"Itu bisa membuatmu tidak perkasa lagi."

Bagai satu tamparan telak, ucapan Naruto membuat Kiba sontak bungkam. Wajah laki-laki tampan itu pucat pasi.

"Benarkah?"

Giliran Naruto menyeringai.

"Kau baru tahu?"

"Sialan!"

Deru mobil berkecepatan tinggi sejenak memberikan jeda pada percakapan aneh keduanya.

"Jadi? Apa masalahmu?"

Naruto menghela napas dalam. Matanya terpejam.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh.

" _Hm_?"

"Kau tahu dulu aku seperti tidak pernah terpuaskan dengan menikmati tubuh jalang-jalang itu."

"Ya, makanya aku sarankan kau memilih yang masih bersegel."

"Kuturuti saranmu."

"Lantas?"

"Awalnya memang terasa berbeda. Nikmat luar biasa. Tapi terlalu lama, sekarang seperti tak ada bedanya dengan dulu."

Kiba terdiam. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Mungkin kau bosan?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak! Rasanya hasratku selalu bertambah setiap kali aku selesai melakukan seks. Seolah tak ada satu pun yang mampu memuaskanku."

"Kau gila!"

"Ya, kau benar."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Terus mencari. Aku tidak bisa tidak harus menemukan penyaluran setiap hari atau aku akan gila.

"Tapi kau memang sudah gila."

"AKU AKAN LEBIH GILA JIKA TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA, INUZUKA!"

Naruto berteriak kesal. Sebelah kakinya menendang kursi yang kosong di sebelah kursi yang ia duduki.

"Tapi Naruto ..."

"APA?"

Kiba menatap kasihan pada sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau seorang buronan sekarang."

Naruto tersentak sebelum akhirnya terduduk lemas.

Sementara Kiba hanya menatap iba pada sang kawan. Ia tahu benar bagaimana jalan hidup Naruto karena mereka selalu bersama. Ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana sang ibu meregang nyawa di tangan ayahnya, ia yang hampir menjadi pembunuh ayahnya jika saja sang kakek tidak segera datang dan memungutnya. Lalu Naruto diasuh oleh kakeknya yang memang sudah tenggelam dalam dunia kegelapan. Kemudian sang kakek meninggalkannya saat ia menginjak bangku sekolah menengah.

Naruto yang kehilangan arah dan sumber kehidupan, mulai tanpa sengaja ikut melangkah dalam kegelapan. Segala profesi hitam ia jabani demi mampu menghidupi diri. Bertemu dengan Kiba pada satu ketidaksengajaan. Naruto menjadi kurir obat-obatan terlarang yang mengantarkan barang haram tersebut pada Kiba. Kemudian keduanya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berteman dengan Kiba semakin membuat Naruto tenggelam jauh. Kiba pulalah yang memperkenalkan Naruto pada kenikmatan seks, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini akibatnya. Sama sekali di luar dugaan ketika Naruto lebih banyak menumpahkan emosinya dengan berhubungan seks. Dan Kiba benar-benar menyesal ketika mengetahui kini laki-laki dengan mata biru itu menjadi pecandu seks.

Pecandu seks yang sama sekali tak memperhatikan faktor lain. Berbeda dengan Kiba yang lebih sering menggunakan jasa pelacur di beberapa rumah bordil, Naruto tak peduli jika yang ia jadikan korban adalah gadis-gadis lugu yang tak bersalah, hanya demi mendapatkan kepuasan pribadi. Tanpa menyadari, akibat berkepanjangan dirinya yang kini menjadi buronan pihak kepolisian.

Naruto tak pernah menyentuh barang haram semacam obat-obatan adiktif, pun hanya sekadar seteguk minuman keras atau sebutir rokok, ia enggan. Alasannya hanya satu, ia ingin menjaga tubuhnya tetap sehat, demi menuntaskan hasrat seksualnya yang melebihi manusia normal. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau mau menolongku, Kiba?"

"Apa?"

"Carikan aku gadis lagi!"

Dan Kiba hanya mampu mendesah kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Sebuah entry untuk NHDD tahun ke 7

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review baik itu saran atau kritik, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mem-fav atau follow

Mohon maaf belum bisa membalas satu per satu

BTW tidak jadi twoshots ya, mungkin threeshots, atau lebih?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Kembali saya ingatkan!**

 **Untuk yang merasa masih anak-anak, atau remaja belum cukup umur, atau orang dewasa yang memiliki hasrat tinggi dan belum memiliki penyaluran yang halal, silakan pergi jauh-jauh ya**

 **Tidak ada nilai moral yang bisa Anda ambil dari fic ini kecuali Anda telah dewasa dan mampu berpikir jernih!**

 **Jika tetap memaksa, saya harus ikut menanggung dosa Anda**

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ENDLESS LUST_**

(Threeshots)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Perlahan langkahnya terhenti, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan semangat. Ia menoleh, dahinya terkernyit heran saat mata piasnya melihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berlari ke arahnya. Sepertinya terlalu tergesa-gesa karena beberapa kali ia terjatuh hingga dengan kesal wanita itu melepas sepatu hak tingginya dan menentengnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Yang membuat heran adalah, senyum _sumringah_ dari wanita yang diketahui bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

"Hinata!"

Apa-apaan ini?

Bahkan Hinata sampai menggosok-gosok telinganya, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang membuat pendengarannya berkurang. Namun ternyata nihil. Tak ada sebutir kotoran apa pun bahkan yang menempel. _Heck!_ Hinata orang yang bersih.

Tapi mengapa yang didengarnya adalah wanita itu memanggil dengan nama? Bukan dengan julukan "jalang" seperti biasa?

"Iya?"

Ia menjawab ragu. Semakin ragu kala wanita Uzumaki tersenyum penuh semangat padanya.

"Terima kasih."

" _Huh?_ "

Dan detik selanjutnya ia sudah berlari kecil, mengikuti langkah kaki Karin menuju kafe di seberang kantor. Di sanalah ia mengerti mengapa seorang wanita yang selalu membencinya tiba-tiba saja berbaik hati bahkan mengajaknya makan bersama.

Rupanya si hidung belang Deidara menuruti apa yang ia sarankan di hari kemarin.

Saat ini, Hinata hanya diam. Tak secuil pun ekspresi ia tampakkan di wajahnya. Hanya senyum datar seperti biasa yang tersemat dengan indah di bibir sewarna buah persik. Meski dalam hati, ia tengah berteriak-teriak geli. Ia tatap Karin yang dengan menggebu-gebu menceritakan bagaimana awalnya sang direktur mengajaknya makan malam bersama, kemudian membawanya pulang ke rumah pribadinya di distrik Ota dan mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tidak disebutkan secara detail tetapi Hinata mampu menangkap dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, mengingat rona merah pekat menghiasi wajah cantik Karin.

 _'_ _Jalang!_ '

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati. Ya, jangan sangkakan wanita Hyuuga itu tidak mampu berkata kasar, ia hanya mengucapnya dalam hati, membalutnya dengan ekspresi yang tetap penuh keanggunan. Bagaimana pun ia seorang wanita dari kasta tinggi yang memiliki gengsi cukup tinggi serta prinsip yang juga dengan erat ia pegang. Hinata tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, palsu, demi menghormati sosok wanita yang entah mengapa dalam pandangannya semakin menjijikkan. Mengikuti tiap ucap yang mengalir dari bibir merah mengkilat Karin, memasukkannya ke dalam telinga kanan dan menjejalkannya keluar telinga kiri.

Semakin lama berdiam seperti manekin di sudut ruangan kafe, semakin Hinata merasa bosan. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia berpura-pura menerima panggilan dari ponselnya, padahal sama sekali tidak ada dering yang terdengar.

"Halo ..."

"..."

"Baiklah."

Hinata memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya ke dalam _clutch bag_ ungu pudarnya, kemudian membagi tatapan penuh sesal pada Karin.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pulang, maaf."

" _Aahh_... tidak apa-apa Hinata. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Tidak masalah, Uzumaki- _san_."

"Karin, panggil aku Karin."

Hinata membuat kerutan di dahinya.

"Kau yakin?"

Karin mengangguk antusias. Manik merahnya menyala bersemangat. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya menangkup di depan dada.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu. Jadi maukah kau datang ke rumah ku di akhir minggu ini? Aku akan memasak makan malam spesial untukmu."

"Tidakkah ini sudah cukup?"

"Sama sekali belum. Kumohoooonn, _pleaseeee_ ..."

Dasarnya Hinata adalah manusia berhati malaikat yang gampang sekali luluh hanya dengan kata-kata permintaan tolong _plus_ diperhalus dengan nada yang mendayu atau memelas, ia mengangguk cepat. Menuai reaksi yang luar biasa mengagetkan.

" _Yeayyy_!"

Teriakan dan pelukan kesetanan Karin nyaris membuat Hinata oleng dan pingsan. Kemudian wanita Uzumaki itu berlalu pergi.

"Aku tunggu kedatanganmu, Hinata."

.

.

"Kau bilang kau mau memberiku sesuatu?"

Ia mengangguk, sedikit menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut bagian depan yang tergerai. Ia lupa bahwa keadaan ruangan tempat dirinya dan gadis itu berada benar-benar gelap.

" _Hei_ , mengapa kau diam saja?"

"Tidak ada. Kemarilah."

Sungguh ia merasa berat melakukan ini semua. Cara yang seperti ini sama sekali bukan gayanya. Ia biasa berlaku _to the point_.

Tangannya sudah terasa gatal, inginnya ia menerjang gadis itu, mendorongnya ke dinding, menghimpit tubuh molek itu dengan tubuh kekarnya, merobek garmen yang menghalanginya dari surga dunia, dan mulai melesakkan bagian tubuhnya yang sudah siaga demi mencari kenikmatan luar biasa.

 _"_ _Perlahan ... jangan terburu-buru."_

Sialnya ucapan kawan karibnya terus berdengung lantang di organ pendengarnya. Ia menyerah, nafsunya memilih mengalah sementara pada logika yang mendadak bekerja. Biarkan ia bersabar demi mendapatkan puncak kepuasan yang selama ini ia cari.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?"

Ia bisa merasakan ketakutan gadis itu, saat kakinya melangkah maju dan tangan kasarnya membelai pipi putih dan halus dari sang gadis. Sentuhan kulit yang dingin dan napas yang acap tercekat kala bagian-bagian sensitif dari tubuhnya tersentuh, cukup menjadi petunjuk bagi Naruto untuk menarik premis. Gadis itu masih tersegel, dan ia tengah ketakutan sekarang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meyakitimu."

Naruto mengutuk dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu akan tenang sementara suara yang ia keluarkan terlalu berat, lebih mirip geraman. Namun apa daya, ia telanjur dikuasai nafsu berahi. Sudah untung ia bisa bertahan.

Dalam sapuan lembut dielusnya dua belah pipi gadis itu, ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah ayu yang berada dalam jeda sejengkal darinya.

Semakin dekat, semakin menggebrak dorongan gairah di dalam dirinya.

 _"_ _Perlahan ..."_

Dan suara Kiba kembali menjadi pengekang. Perlahan ia mendekat, ia kecup bibir merah muda gadis itu.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Ketiga ia mulai mengikutsertakan lidahnya, menjilat pelan pada lapis bibir nan kenyal. Tak ada reaksi ia dapatkan, gadis itu masih berdiri kaku.

 _"_ _Perlahan ..."_

Naruto menggigit pelan bibir yang terasa sepa. Mungkin sebab aliran darah di sana telah terdrainase atau sebab ia terlampau bosan dengan cara yang menurutnya konyol ini.

" _Ah!_ "

Gadis itu mengaduh tapi segera terbungkam ketika lidah liar Naruto melantas masuk. Awalnya perlahan hingga daging tak bertulang itu semakin liar tak terkendali. Mengobrak abrik seluruh isi oris, mencipta sikap berontak dari sang gadis.

"Hen ... ti ..."

Enggan memberi gadis itu kesempatan menolak, Naruto memindahkan sebelah tangannya ke dada sang gadis, meremasnya lembut dan ...

 _"_ _Perlahan ..._."

Sungguh inginnya ia memaki suara Kiba yang entah bagaimana bersarang di kepala.

Tapi tetap pula ia lakukan. Perlahan dan penuh kesabaran yang dipaksakan, Naruto mengusap lapis kain yang menghalangi jemari kasarnya dengan ujung dada sang gadis.

" _Mmhh_ ..."

Sialan!

Cukup!

Pria rambut kuning itu tak tahan lagi. Dengan kasar dibukanya seragam sekolah sang gadis, mengabaikan dentingan kancing yang berjatuhan di lantai.

"Na ... ru ... _hmmp_."

"Diam Shizuka. Kau tenang saja," ucapnya.

Hanya lagak saja menenangkan tapi justru gadis itu semakin ketakutan. Tangisannya teredam oleh tangan kekar Naruto yang membungkam mulutnya. Semantara tangan kekar yang lain tengah membuka paksa rok _seifuku_ nya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Sayang."

Naruto berbisik lirih tepat di dekat telinga Shizuka. Tak acuh jika gadis itu sudah pucat pasi.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu ...,"

"!"

"... terlalu lama."

Dan malam itu si pria kembali pada kebiasaannya. Tak ada lagi bisikan suara Kiba yang mengganggunya, atau sebenarnya ada tapi ia tak mampu mendengar. Semua seakan tertutup nafsu yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri.

Kembali ia menghentak, melesakkan organ vitalnya dengan paksa. Abai saja ketika sang gadis menjerit kesakitan, terlebih saat darah segar mengalir di sela-sela pahanya. _Toh_ mereka berada di gudang tak terpakai di sudut kota. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakan sekeras apa pun.

Seharusnya.

.

.

Jujur saja ia merasa kesal. Hampir sejam ia menunggu, belum juga ada tanda-tanda kliennya menampakkan batang hidung. Dalam hati ia mendesah. Sudah larut malam dan ia terlalu lelah bekerja seharian. Seharusnya malam ini ia bisa pulang cepat, bermain dengan Hinami dan melepas penat. Nyatanya si atasan rese bernama Deidara malah menugaskan dirinya untuk bertemu seorang klien di tempat yang cukup terpencil di kawasan Ota. Baiklah, sepertinya kali ini biarkan ia mengalah, daripada ia harus berdiam di kantor yang sudah mulai sepi, berdua dengan setan pirang itu. Belum lagi ancaman Deidara bahwa jika ia gagal meyakinkan klien malam ini, Deidara tak segan-segan untuk memecatnya. Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Pria gila itu tahu benar bahwa ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Hinata tahu, ancaman Deidara tak pernah main-main, dan jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan, Hinata tak lagi punya daya untuk membantah.

Berniat menghilangkan rasa bosan, wanita itu menyapu pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruang. Nuansa jepang kuno jelas terasa di sini. Dinding dari rakitan bambu yang dipelitur warna natural, meja setinggi tulang kering orang dewasa dengan empat bantalan duduk di tiap sisi. Beberapa ornamen seperti lukisan kerajaan kuno tergantung di dinding bambu.

Hinata tersenyum. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkannya pada rumah Hyuuga di Kyoto. Mengingatkannya pada masa kecil yang ia habiskan di bangunan rumah tradisional itu dengan didikan keras nan _saklek_ dari sang ayah. Ia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri dan adiknya, Hanabi, bermain kejar-kejaran. Bibirnya kembali menyemat senyuman.

"Hyuuga- _san_?"

Suara berat itu menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan. Ia menoleh. Sosok pria tampan dengan setelan jas mahal menjadi yang pertama menguasai mata opalnya. Rambut pria itu hitam legam, manik matanya juga hitam, sehitam jelaga, tatapannya tajam. Hinata meringis. Hatinya sedikit tercubit. Pria itu benar-benar mirip dengan ...

"Apakah saya boleh duduk?"

Gelagapan Hinata mengangguk cepat. Merutuki diri sendiri yang mendadak kehilangan profesionalitas. Segera ia mampu menguasai diri, berdiri dengan gerakan anggun dan membungkukkan badan. Setelah yakin menerima balasan, Hinata bangkit dan menyalami sang klien.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari Akatsuki _Corp_.," ujarnya.

Sang klien tersenyum dan membalas salamnya.

"Shimura Sai. Baiklah, mari kita bicarakan bisnis."

Mereka memulainya dengan perbincangan ringan. Hinata menikmati pada awalnya. Pria itu ternyata berbeda dari sangkaannya. Dia tidak dingin, cenderung ramah dan komunikatif. Yang membuat Hinata terheran, bahwa ia juga seorang pelukis. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pelukis tiba-tiba banting setir menjadi manager perusahaan mobil?

Semakin lama, perbincangan mereka mulai sedikit alot. Si klien yang awalnya _sumeh_ kini menjadi sedikit keras kepala. Ia bersikeras bahwa proposal yang diajukan Hinata harus diperbaiki, dan Hinata bersikukuh sebaliknya. Sampai pada puncak perdebatan, Hinata melihat pria itu mengendur. Ia menghela napas sedikit merasa kesal.

"Saya mohon, Shimura- _san_. Anda bisa menerima terlebih dahulu proposal ini dan menandatanganinya, lalu saya akan melaporkan pada atasan saya. Baru setelah itu akan saya revisi proposal ini sesuai yang Anda inginkan."

Terpaksa wanita Hyuuga itu menurunkan harga dirinya. Pria itu tampak berpikir.

"Apa jaminannya Anda akan memperbaiki proposal itu? Jikapun Anda tidak memperbaikinya, Anda tak akan merasa rugi karena proposal itu telah ditandatangani."

"Anda bisa memegang kata-kata saya," rayu Hinata.

Sai menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Bukan begitu cara kerja saya, Hyuuga- _san_."

Lalu semuanya berubah. Seringai tipis, sangat tipis, tampak di bibir pria pucat itu. Tapi tak jua mampu lolos dari penglihatan ametis Hinata.

"Begini saja, Hyuuga- _san_."

"Iya?"

"Saya akan membuat penawaran menarik."

Hinata mulai mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres, ia menatap curiga pada pria yang kini memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa?"

"Saya akan meloloskan proposal ini dengan satu syarat."

Dan Hinata semakin bergidik.

"Temani saya malam ini."

"Maksud Anda?"

"Kau tahu benar apa yang aku inginkan, Hyuuga."

"Mohon maaf Shimura- _san_ , bukan begitu cara kerja saya."

"Jika begitu, kau tahu apa kelanjutannya."

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Giginya bergemeletuk serta rahangnya mengeras. Dengan muka merah padam ia bangkit, membungkukkan badan sejenak dan berlalu pergi.

Sepanjang jalan wanita itu mendesah. Ia merasa kesal. Rasanya seperti ia memang tengah dipermainkan oleh atasannya. Sengaja diumpankan agar proposal itu lekas diterima.

Kaki jenjang itu menendang pelan kerikil kecil di depannya. Tak habis pikir, mengapa zaman sekarang seolah berhubungan seks adalah hal biasa untuk dilakukan siapa saja yang menginginkannya. Bukannya dilandasi cinta, hubungan seks bagai makanan yang dengan mudah ditemukan di jalanan pinggir kota.

Padahal, bagi Hinata, berhubungan seks adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Kau harus menyimpannya di dalam brangkas yang tak sembarang orang bisa membukanya. Hanya orang tertentu yang diizinkan untuk membuka, hanya orang yang benar-benar ia cintai.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Berbicara tentang orang yang ia cintai, ia teringat ...

" _Aaarghhhhh ..._ sakitttt!"

Pikirannya terhenti. Hinata dengan cepat mengusap kedua pipinya yang telah basah. Ia melihat sekitar, mendengus kala mengetahui bahwa tanpa sadar kaki membawanya ke tempat antah berantah. Sebuah jalanan lebar yang sangat sepi. Di ujung sana ada sebuah gudang tak terpakai, dari mana suara itu berasal.

Insting Hyuuganya mendadak muncul. Hinata mengendap-endap mendekati gudang itu.

Benar-benar bangunan yang usang. Sepertinya terlalu lama dibiarkan, lumut telah menghiasi dindingnya dan ilalang di sekelilingnya.

"Hentik- _ahhh_ ..."

Hinata menajamkan telinganya, memberanikan diri semakin mendekat, dan mengintip melalui jendela yang telah berdebu.

Gelap.

Tak ada satu pun bayangan tertangkap pandangannya.

Ia menggeser tubuhnya, tanpa sengaja menginjak potongan kayu persis di sampingnya.

 ** _Krekk_**

 _'_ _Sial!'_ Ia mengumpat dalam hati sebelum keadaan mendadak hening.

Benar-benar hening.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review baik itu saran atau kritik, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mem-fav atau follow

Mohon maaf belum bisa membalas satu per satu

Terima kasih spesial untuk **Sena Ayuki** -san. Reviewnya panjang sekali XD. Tapi sangat bermanfaat. Mungkin karena nama pena saya yang baru, Sena-san lupa kalau kita sudah pernah berkomunikasi, bahkan kolaborasi untuk ff saya **Lavender and Kitsune** dan **Love and Hatred**.

Terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang lain. Fic ini akan tetap dilanjut sampai selesai walaupun even NHDD telah berakhir. Mudah-mudahan semangat saya untuk menulis segera kembali.

Satu lagi, untuk penulisan elipsis di akhir kalimat seharusnya titik empat, tapi ketika saya simpan dan publish entah mengapa tinggal tiga titik yang muncul. Mohon maklum.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **WARNING!**

Di sini tidak ada adegan **berbahaya,** hanya penggunaan bahasa kasar saja yang saya harap tidak ditiru.

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ENDLESS LUST_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 3**

" _Sial_!"

Ia merutuk berkali-kali. Tapi mulutnya terkunci, tak sekata pun umpatan ia keluarkan.

Ia terus berlari, napasnya terengah-engah. Sungguh Hinata tak pernah membayangkan akan berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dalam kondisi mengenakan kemeja kerja yang ketat dan menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya, material penyusunnya tergolong panas, belum lagi rok berbentuk span yang sungguh mengganggu langkahnya untuk berlari. Sudah untung sepatu hak tinggi yang ia kenakan telah ia lepas, ia tenteng dengan sebelah tangan.

Peluh mulai membasahi sekujur tubuh, membuat lapis kain yang ia pakai menjadi basah dan semakin melekat. Rambut lepek akibat produksi keringat berlebih, menjuntai lengket di punggung sempitnya.

"Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Selamatkanlah aku."

Ia sempat merapal doa dalam bisikan keputusasaan. Bayangan akan sosok pria yang tengah mengejarnya kini melintas dalam benak.

.

 _Suasana benar-benar hening, untuk sebuah keadaan yang sedianya bising. Bising oleh teriakan kesakitan, desahan kasar penuh kenikmatan dan sentuhan kasar dua lapis kulit manusia yang cukup mengganggu pendengaran._

 _Hinata menggigit bibir. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha berpikir jernih. Tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan jika memang si pelaku kejahatan di dalam gudang itu tiba-tiba sudah berada di balik bayangannya._

 _Setelah mengatur napas, Hinata mempersiapkan diri, memasang kuda-kuda andalan bela diri khas keluarga Hyuuga. Namun, ia terlambat. Kakinya belum bergeser seinci pun, saat ia merasakan lumpuh sekejap._

 _Deru napas hangat yang tiba-tiba berhembus di kulit tengkuknya, teknik kunci genggaman yang telah membuat pasang kaki dan tangannya tak berdaya._

' _Ya Tuhan.'_

 _Ia mengeluh dalam hati._

" _Siapa kau?"_

 _Suara berat yang terbisik lirih itu lebih mirip geraman. Hinata sedikit bergidik sebenarnya, tapi ia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab._

" _Aku bukan siapa-siapa."_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

" _A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat, aku tidak tahu ini di mana, aku hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawaku pergi."_

 _Konyol! Bodoh! Walaupun apa yag ia katakan adalah kenyataan, tetapi saat untuk mengatakannya tidaklah tepat. Hinata tahu pasti pria itu tidak mempercayai ucapannya._

" _Apa kau salah satu dari para bangsat itu?"_

 _Hinata bergeming. Sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan pria itu._

" _Jawab! Apa kau salah satu pesuruh Hyuuga sialan itu?"_

 _Di sini Hinata mulai bingung. Bagaimana pria ini tahu bahwa ia seorang Hyuuga?_

 _Tapi, tunggu dulu!_

 _Pria ini tidak menyebutnya Hyuuga, ia menyebutnya pesuruh Hyuuga._

 _Apa pria ini pernah berurusan dengan salah satu kerabatnya?_

" _Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksudkan, Tuan."_

" _Jangan bohong! Tsk! Kau pikir aku bodoh? Hanya dengan melihat tingkah polahmu saja aku tahu jika kau salah satu dari mereka."_

 _Hinata terkejut saat mendapati matanya bersirobok dengan mata pria itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar, kapan pria itu menarik kepalanya. Namun, bukannya berteriak ketakutan, Hinata justru diam. Mata piasnya menaruh tatapan pada permata biru yang baginya teramat indah. Sejenak ia terpaku, belum pernah seumur hidup ia melihat warna mata yang begitu jernih, begitu mencerminkan indahnya langit biru di hari cerah. Permata azure mahakarya Sang Pencipta. Hanya satu yang membuat dirinya kecewa, tak ada seberkas pun cahaya yang terpancar dari permata itu. Entah apa sebabnya, bagi Hinata, mata itu hanya batu hias yang tak lagi berkilau, tak ada ekspresi apa pun yang terucap darinya._

 _Tidak tahu dari mana datangnya, sebuah keberanian menghinggapi wanita itu. Perlahan ia berbalik, dan bagai dikendalikan oleh mantra, pria itu tak bereaksi. Keduanya saling menatap cukup lama. Kecurigaan mendadak lenyap tergantikan oleh rasa asing yang seketika merambat. Seperti ada sebuah sentuhan hangat yang meliputi hati keduanya. Entah apa namanya._

 _Manik ametis sang wanita yang lembut, kini seolah tengah membagi kerat cahaya pada permata azure sang pria. Menyalurkan suam melalui lapisan udara yang memisahkan._

 _Setan atau malaikat?_

 _Hinata tak tahu. Yang ia tahu kini ia dan pria itu sama-sama tengah terkejut. Tanpa ia sadari tangan pucatnya lancang bergerak membelai pelan pipi sang pria. Menyusur lajur demi lajur goresan di pipi itu hingga ke rahangnya._

 _Pria itu terdiam. Meski rahangnya kini mengeras karena tiba-tiba merasakan ketegangan luar biasa yang menguasai tubuhnya._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

 _Hinata gelagapan. Secepat kilat ia tarik tangannya sebelum tangan yang lebih besar menahannya. Mencengkeramnya kuat pada pergelangan. Sedikit menarik mendekat seiring dengan wajah menyeramkan sang pemilik yang juga mendekat._

" _Ma-maaf," ujarnya gugup._

 _Sial!_

 _Di saat seperti ini mengapa ia harus gugup? Mengapa ia harus kehilangan keberanian? Apa yang terjadi pada Hyuuga Hinata? Siapakah pria ini hingga mampu meluluhlantakkan segala kesadarannya? Siapa gerangan ia hingga mampu melumpuhkan segala fungsi tubuhnya?_

 _Oh!_

 _Bahkan si brengsek Uchiha Sasuke saja tidak mampu melakukan yang sejauh ini. Pria rambut pantat bebek itu butuh waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa menaklukkannya._

 _Namun, mungkin saja ini sebab pria itu adalah seorang kriminal, bukan?_

 _Tidak juga._

 _Berkali-kali ia diminta membantu Neji, sepupunya, untuk membantu. Menggunakan kemampuan langkanya untuk menginterogasi para pelaku kriminal di kantornya. Dan ia tidak pernah sekali pun gagal dengan pekerjaan itu._

 _Ya Tuhan!_

 _Siapa laki-laki ini?_

" _Jangan terlalu banyak melamun, Nona. Kau tidak sadar keadaanmu saat ini?"_

 _Lagi dan lagi Hinata dibuat terkejut. Ia membenarkan ucapan pria itu dan mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, yang masih sempat melamun dalam kondisi seperti ini._

 _Mau tidak mau, mampu tidak mampu, Hinata berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran penuh dirinya. Mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengingat kembali trik-trik psikologi yang pernah diajarkan Kurenai-senpai masa kuliah dulu._

 _Perlahan, ametis itu melembut. Binarnya membentang seluas cakrawala. Pucat tetapi bercahaya. Pias tetapi tetap indah. Lembut tetapi berkuasa._

 _Bagai rembulan di malam hari._

 _Bibirnya melengkungkan kurva terbaik yang pernah ada. Hinata sadar, lawannya kali ini lebih tangguh dari pada biasanya. Senyum yang sejatinya hanya ia berikan kepada Hinami, kini terpaksa ia derma._

 _Manis._

 _Pipi gembilnya terangkat mendorong tulang matanya menyipit._

" _Iya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa aku tidak sengaja melewati jalan ini dan ... ya ..."_

 _Pria itu bergeming._

" _Mendengarsuaraanehdariarahgudangini."_

 _Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi, sepertinya berusaha mencerna ucapan terakhir Hinata yang tak ia mengerti. Selagi ia berpikir, cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hinata mengendur. Kesempatan yang akhirnya dimanfaatkan sang puteri Hyuuga dengan baik untuk melepaskan tangannya dan ...,_

 _menendang selangkangan pria itu._

" _Aaarghhh!"_

.

 _ **Dinn! Dinn!**_

Suara klakson bus seakan memanggil Hinata untuk kembali ke alam nyata. Cepat kaki jenjang itu berlari mengejarnya. Melupakan kondisi bahwa ia tidak sedang berada di halte bus. Dan sepertinya pengemudi bus itu sama gila dengan dirinya. Ia menghentikan bus dan membiarkan Hinata naik.

Terengah-engah Hinata berusaha menjejakkan kakinya berdiri, melangkah dan mencari kursi yang kosong. Dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak pada Hinata. Wanita itu dengan mudah menemukan kursi kosong, dua lajur di belakang kursi pengemudi. Merasa lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup menyita adrenalinnya, Hinata menyandarkan diri. Matanya memejam, ia benar-benar lelah.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kiba!"

" _Tsk_! Kau berjalan seperti _zombie_ dan kau berkata kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba tertawa sinis sembari menyalakan sebatang rokok yang sejak tadi ia permainkan di sela jari-jarinya. Mata _slit_ penggemar anjing itu melirik sang kawan yang kini sedang berusaha duduk di sebelahnya.

Kerap setiap malam mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Entah untuk berbincang atau sekadar membunuh waktu yang seolah benar-benar mengincar nyawa mereka. Terlebih, di rumah Kiba yang notabene anak seorang perwira tinggi kepolisian, keberadaan Naruto yang seorang buronan, jauh lebih aman.

Menit demi menit digunakan Kiba untuk mengamati gerak gerik Naruto, sedikit membuat Naruto risih sebenarnya, tapi pria rambut kuning itu diam saja. Ia paham betul gelagat kawannya jika jiwa _sok_ detektifnya sedang muncul.

Dan, tatapan pria Inuzuka itu terhenti pada selangkangan sang "korban". Hening sejenak sebelum keduanya saling tatap.

Sudut bibir Kiba berkedut dan ...,

" _hahahahahaha_ ..."

Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa sakit.

" _Tsk!_ " Naruto mengumpat.

"Jangan katakan kau kena tulah?"

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan seketika ia memalingkan diri, Kiba semakin tergelak.

Sekian menit hingga benar-benar terhenti.

" _Adududududuh_ ... perutku sakit!"

"..."

"Jadi itu benar?"

"..."

"Aku anggap itu iya."

"..."

"Jadi, kau mau bercerita?"

"Tidak."

" _Hmmm_... terserah kau saja."

Keduanya kini tenggelam dalam senyap. Kiba yang melanjutkan kegiatannya merokok sambil sesekali memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya, dan Naruto yang lebih banyak melamun. Pandangannya menerawang jauh, melampaui langit yang kebetulan malam itu tampak berbintang.

Pikirannya hanya satu, pada sosok wanita itu. Wanita yang telah dengan lancang membuat ia berjalan terseok-seok seperti korban kejahatan perang. Lebih dari itu karena apa yang terima adalah serangan tepat pada organ vitalnya. Organ yang bagi Naruto jauh lebih penting dari jantungnya sendiri.

Konyol!

' _Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi mengapa seolah-olah aku merasa bahagia bertemu dengannya?'_

"Dasar! Mungkin kau jatuh cinta?"

' _Dan sepertinya ia masih kerabat dengan Hyuuga sialan itu.'_

"Neji maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk sebelum berjengit kaget. Apa baru saja ia mengatakan dengan bersuara? Jika tidak mengapa Kiba seolah bisa membaca pikirannya? Seperti cenay-

"Aku bukan cenayang, _Baka_! Kau bergumam dengan cukup jelas untuk didengar telingaku yang kelewat sensitif."

' _Sial!'_

Pria itu menoleh pada sahabatnya yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Jadi, masih tidak mau bercerita?"

Dan tampaknya malam ini harus Naruto korbankan untuk mempermalukan diri dengan menceritakan kejadian itu kepada Kiba.

.

.

 _ **Cklekkk!**_

"Mau apa kau?"

"Begitu caramu menyapa seorang adik yang jauh-jauh datang untuk membantumu?"

"Membantu? Kau bukan mau mengacaukan hariku dengan Tenten bukan?"

Mendengar nama seorang wanita terucap dari mulut lawan bicaranya, Hinata menyeringai. Dengan usil ia berjinjit, berusaha mengintip isi apartemen melalui bahu bidang sang kakak.

"Apa?"

"Tenten di sini?"

" _Sial!_ "

" _Ahahahaha ..._ santai saja Neji. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusikmu. Aku hanya butuh bantuan."

Neji memincingkan matanya curiga. Raut serius sang adik biasanya membawa petaka bagi dirinya. Entah apa lagi kali ini.

"Aku dipecat."

Neji mendesah keras. Paham betul ia tentang apa yang akan Hinata katakan selanjutnya.

"Kau mau pekerjaan? Tapi aku sedang cuti."

"Kalau aku bilang aku punya info tentang seorang pria bermata biru, berambut kuning, dan bernama Naruto?"

Detik selanjutnya Neji sudah tidak tampak lagi di hadapan Hinata. Hanya teriakannya yang terdengar.

"Tunggu 3 menit!"

...

"Naruto, 30 tahun, anak asuh dari Senju Jiraiya, terlibat kasus perampokan dan pencurian di usia 11 tahun, terduga otak komplotan perampokan Bank Nasional 16 tahun yang lalu, terlibat jaringan peredaran obat terlarang pada tahun berikutnya dan menjadi tersangka kasus pemerkosaan sejak 5 tahun terakhir."

Ia tercengang. Bibir kakaknya yang bergerak-gerak mungkin bagai mantra baginya. Pandangannya menatap tak percaya pada netra ametis yang sama dengan miliknya, yang kini sedang menatap tanya.

"I-itu?"

Neji mengangguk. Dengan keras ia melempar catatan kejahatan dari lemari kerjanya ke atas meja, tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Ya. Ini yang kamu inginkan."

Hinata menelan ludah, tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Lalu menurunkan pandangannya pada tumpukan kertas yang beberapa telah usang. Ia memungut lalu mulai membacanya. Dan mata piasnya kian membulat di tiap lembar yang telah ia baca.

"Se-sebanyak ini?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Awalnya saat aku masih baru menjadi polisi, aku menemukan tumpukan berkas di penyimpanan kasus tak terselesaikan. Lalu aku mencoba mengumpulkannya dan menemukan pola yang sama. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang pelakunya, hanya beberapa ciri fisik yang sialnya kadang tidak mesti sama."

Hinata memasang telinganya tajam.

"Lalu kasus pemerkosaan ini," tunjuk Neji pada halaman terakhir kumpulan file tersebut.

"yang membawaku mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Tentu saja dengan mencocokkan setiap pola yang sama dari gerakannya."

Hinata mengamati foto yang terpampang di sudut kanan atas dari halaman tersebut. Matanya membulat sempurna.

Mata biru itu, rambut kuning itu, gores di tiap pipinya. Semua memang mirip dengan laki-laki itu. Saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang terima baru saja, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada foto itu.

"Dari mana kau bisa mengetahui namanya, Neji?"

Neji menjatuhkan tubuh ke sofa, di sebelah tempat Hinata duduk.

"Ada yang aneh."

Sejenak sang adik menoleh ke arahnya dengan dahi terkernyit.

"Maksudnya?"

"Pada setiap kasus pemerkosaan, dia selalu memperkenalkan diri pada korbannya. Memang tidak selalu, tapi hampir setiap korban mengenali ciri fisiknya. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa dia seceroboh itu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Matanya kembali menatap sosok pria dalam cetakan tinta _printer_ itu.

"Atau dia sengaja melakukannya," lirihnya.

Neji mengangguk, menyatakan kesetujuannya atas pernyataan Hinata.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Sudah hampir seminggu ini ia tidak mendapatkan kepuasan. Rasanya menyakitkan di bawah sana, ketika menekan-nekan dan melesak menuntut untuk dipuaskan. Terus menerus ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Di saat genting seperti ini, Kiba sang kawan sejati malah menghilang, terbang ke Eropa sana untuk menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya.

 _Cih!_

Bahkan laki-laki anjing itu acap meneriakkan nama-nama binatang jika sedang menyebut nama sang ayah. Tapi tetap saja, batinnya merindukan sosok pria yang telah membuatnya terlahir di dunia.

Naruto berjalan sedikit tertatih. Rasa sakit akibat tendangan ganas setan wanita itu sudah mereda, tetapi rasa sakit yang akibat yang lain, kini merajalela.

Ia hanya butuh pelampiasan. Namun ini adalah akhir minggu, sudah pasti setiap gadis menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihnya, atau bersama teman-temannya. Yang artinya, terlalu sulit bagi Naruto untuk membujuk dan menemukan korban bagi hasratnya. Atau bisa saja ia mencari korban dari jalanan, tapi tidak, ia tidak mau sembarangan.

Dan kini tempat satu-satunya yang ia tuju hanyalah rumah sang kakak. Kakak sepupu dari ibu lebih tepatnya. Bukan tidak mungkin, di sana ia bsa menemukan pencerahan dari wanita berambut merah itu. Hanya perlu sedikit rayuan dan iming-iming, atau ancaman sekali pun.

Dengan tudung yang menutup rapat kepalanya dan masker yang menutup tanpa celah wajahnya, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sempit di pinggiran kota. Beruntung ia dibersarkan di kota ini, jadi ia tahu persis letak jalan tersembunyi yang tidak banyak orang tahu.

Ia melirik pada pergelangan tangan, sedikit menarik lengan jaket yang menghalangi pandangannya.

23.20

Seharusnya sepupu jalangnya itu sudah mendengkur di atas ranjang.

Ia menatap bangunan apartemen mewah yang tampak sepi meski di sekitarnya ramai. Ia berjalan memutar dan memanjat pohon sakura tua tepat di bagian belakang gedung. Dalam hati bersyukur karena apartemen tempat sang kakak tinggal berada di lantai dua. Ia tidak memerlukan panjatan yang lebih tinggi lagi.

" _Huft_..."

Ia mendesah napas lega saat kakinya menginjak lantai balkon. Namun, belum sempat mengatur kembali napasnya yang memburu, Naruto dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara tertahan.

Telinganya memang tidak setajam Kiba, tetapi bertahun-tahun terlibat di dunia gelap memaksa dirinya harus memiliki indera yang terlatih hingga ia tahu pasti, ada teriakan minta tolong dari arah apartemen milik sang kakak, yang seharusnya kedap suara.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sejalang-jalangnya Karin, wanita itu tetap saja saudaranya. Satu-satunya saudara yang ia miliki saat ini. Tempat lain untuknya berpulang, selain Kiba.

Perlahan ia mengeluarkan peralatan kecil dari dalam saku celana dan mulai membongkar kunci jendela yang akan menjadi akses masuk baginya.

" _Hmpphh_ ..."

Suara itu semakin jelas. Pelan Naruto menggeser jendela ke samping dan mengambil pisau lipat di saku yang lain.

Matanya memincing tajam. Berusaha mengurai informasi dari siluet dalam gelap ruangan.

Terlalu jelas.

Terlalu familiar.

Sebab mirip dengan apa yang sering ia lakukan.

Padahal ia juga brengsek, padahal ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi melihat hal ini terjadi pada sepupunya, ia tidak terima. Amarah membuncah hingga ke ubun-ubunnya.

Tangannya terkepal kuat sebelum ia melayangkan pukulan tepat ke tengkuk sosok pria yang tengah memperkosa Karin.

 _ **Bugh! Bugh!**_

Laki-laki itu ambruk.

Tapi Naruto yang terkuasai amarah tak jua menghentikan pukulannya. Mungkin pria itu akan tak sadarkan diri, jika saja ia tak mendengar teriakan seorang wanita.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!"

 _Deg!_

Mendadak jantungnya semakin cepat berdegup. Lantang dan keras, menggebrak rongga dadanya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya.

Itu bukan suara Karin.

Itu suara ...

Pria itu menoleh ke arah siluet sang wanita yang berangsur terlihat jelas.

Mendekat.

Naruto berjalan mendekat.

Semakin ia mendekat, semakin wanita itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

Jauh ke sudut ruangan.

Hingga tersudut.

"Kau rupanya," bisik Naruto parau.

Seutas senyum mengerikan terpampang di bibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review baik itu saran atau kritik, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mem-fav atau follow

Mohon maaf belum bisa membalas satu per satu

Maaf juga saya lama _update_. Beberapa hari lalu mengerjakan _project_ LN bersama Kimono'z.

Judulnya **Marry Sunshine** , bercerita tentang Naruto dan Hinata juga tentunya. Sekalian promo ya _hehehe_ ...

Barangkali ada yang berminat LNnya silakan PM Nai XD.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Konten dewasa!**

 **Untuk yang merasa masih anak-anak, atau remaja belum cukup umur, atau orang dewasa yang memiliki hasrat tinggi dan belum memiliki penyaluran yang halal, silakan pergi jauh-jauh ya**

 **Tidak ada nilai moral yang bisa Anda ambil dari fic ini kecuali Anda telah dewasa dan mampu berpikir jernih!**

 **Jangan memaksa ya ...**

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ENDLESS LUST_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 4**

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa. Pasalnya ia sudah terlambat dari waktu yang ia janjikan kepada Karin. Padahal, ia sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak siang hari. Bukannya antusias, Hinata hanya malas melakukan segala sesuatu dalam waktu yang mepet hingga memaksa dirinya untuk terburu-buru. Biasanya jika seperti itu, ada saja satu hal yang lupa ia kerjakan, atau minimal salah.

Ia sudah menyetrika baju yang akan dipakai, menggantungnya di balik pintu kamar dan memasang alarm untuk berjaga-jaga. Namun nyatanya semua itu seperti tidak berarti. Kalau sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinami, ia seakan lupa akan semuanya.

"Ya Tuhan."

Hinata mengeluh. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang tertutup mendung. Sialnya, hujan mulai turun cukup deras. Wanita itu menepi, mengambil payung lipat dari tas selempangnya dan melanjutkan berjalan. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja hujan tidak semakin deras.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapak cepat. Memasuki sebuah jalan sempit yang menurutnya merupakan jalan pintas untuk menuju apartemen Karin. Lokasi apartemen itu sulit diakses dengan angkutan umum, itu sebabnya Hinata memilih berjalan kaki.

Mobil?

Hinata menggeleng. Sudah lama mobilnya ia jual. Beberapa tahun lalu saat ia berada dalam kondisi terpuruk, tak ada penghasilan sama sekali, dan ia harus menghidupi diri sendiri dan Hinami. Mendadak Hinata menangis. Ia menitikkan air mata. Ia menatap langit jauh di depan. Ufuknya terlihat begitu gelap, segelap keadaan rumah tangganya saat itu.

"Ya Tuhan, mengapa aku harus kembali teringat akan kenangan pahit itu?"

Ia bergumam dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata. Bibirnya memasang senyuman sendu.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya Hinami," pikirnya.

Hinata kembali mempercepat langkah. Sedikit merasa mengantuk. Maklum saja, beberapa hari ini ia mulai bekerja membantu Neji untuk mengumpulkan informasi dan data sebanyak mungkin tentang seorang pria bernama Naruto. Hinata berkeliling dari satu tempat hiburan ke tempat hiburan lain, dari satu komplek perumahan ke komplek lain, bahkan dari rumah salah seorang korban pemerkosaan Naruto ke rumah korban yang lain. Itu semua ia tempuh dengan kendaraan umum dan sisanya jalan kaki. Wajar saja jika sekarang ia merasakan sakit di bagian paha dan betisnya.

Sayangnya, sejauh ini ia bergerak, belum satu pun informasi penting yang ia dapatkan. Di tempat hiburan, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi apa pun tentang orang itu. Di komplek perumahan juga ia nyaris tak mendapatkan informasi. Hanya beberapa orang yang mengaku kenal dengan Naruto, dan gilanya, saat Hinata bertanya di mana mereka mengenal pria itu, mereka memberika jawaban sama.

"Belakangan ini dia sering muncul di televisi."

Jawaban yang sungguh membuat Hinata tercengang. Wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengangguk dan berlalu pergi.

Kakinya terhenti tepat di sebuah apartemen mewah. Apartemen dengan warna dinding merah bata, menjulang setinggi enam lantai. Hinata berdecak kagum. Padahal pekerjaan Karin tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya, pun gaji mereka berdua bisa dikatakan sama. Namun, wanita Uzumaki itu mampu membayar biaya apartemen semewah ini?

Mungkin ia anak orang kaya yang mendapatkan warisan sekian banyak hingga tak pernah habis tujuh turunan. Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Menertawakan pikirannya yang konyol.

Perlahan ia melangkah menuju pintu apartemen, sedikit berjinjit karena khawatir terkena cipratan air yang dihasilkan oleh tapak kakinya. Sampai di depan pintu apartemen, ternyata Karin sudah menunggunya. Wanita berambut merah itu terlihat antusias. Heran, padahal Hinata sendiri merasa biasa saja. Namun, tidak ingin melukai perasaan Karin, Hinata tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Hinata, kau mau datang kemari. Ayo kita naik ke apartemenku."

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai dua. Sebelum pintu lift terbuka, Karin berhenti.

"Aduh, Hinata, aku lupa membeli sabun. Aku ke supermarket di seberang dulu ya, kamu masuk saja dulu."

"Ta-tapi ..."

Karin mendoroong tubuh Hinata masuk ke lift yang pintunya terbuka sembari memberikan kartu sebagai kunci masuk ke apartemen. Hinata yang tidak bisa menolak, terpaksa menurut.

Keluar dari lift ia sibuk mencari-cari. Matanya berbinar senang ketika melihat sebuah nomor yang cocok dengan nomor yang tertulis di kartu dalam genggamannya.

Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen tersebut. Awalnya ia tak bisa melihat apa pun. Semuanya tampak gelap. Hinata meraba-raba dinding di dekat pintu dan berhasil menyalakan saklar lampu. Ia tercengang. Ruang depan tidak terlalu luas, tetapi penataan yang baik mampu memperlihatkan sisi elegan dari ruang tersebut. Sebuah sofa merah menyala berada di bagian tengah dengan meja kaca yang cukup kecil dihadapannya. Warnanya mengingatkan Hinata pada rambut Karin. Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan masuk. Ia mendudukkan diri di atas sofa tersebut kemudian bersandar. Rasanya melelahkan berjalan dari rumah tinggalnya ke apartemen ini. Wanita itu mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat seraya memejamkan mata.

Sejenak berlalu, telinganya menangkap sebuah suara. Seperti suara barang berat berdebum ke lantai. Merasa penasaran, Hinata berjalan mengendap-endap sampai dekat pintu kamar. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Suara gemerisik tertangkap pendengarannya.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa gugup dan sedikit takut. Bagaimana jika yang ada di dalam bukanlah tikus seperti perkiraannya sejak awal melainkan pencuri atau bahkan psikopat?

"Tidak ... tidak ...," ia bergumam meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Tangannya memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ketika berhasil membuka pintu, suara-suara aneh itu mendadak lenyap. Suasana kamar yang gelap memaksa Hinata memincingkan mata untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Wanita itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan, mengedarkan pandangannya dan tak menemukan satu pun perkara yang ganjil. Sambil menghela napas lega, Hinata berbalik. Niatnya berjalan keluar kamar mendadak terhenti saat tubuhnya terdorong paksa ke belakang. Hinata berteriak. Tubuhnya menghempas, membentur tepian ranjang.

" _Ah_...," ia mengerang kesakitan. Matanya terpejam erat berusaha meredam rasa sakit di bagian punggung.

Belum cukup kesadarannya kembali, Hinata mendengar suara kain yang dirobek. Sontak ia membelalakkan mata. Ametisnya membulat melihat siluet pria yang sangat ia kenal.

"Deidara- _san_?"

"Hai, Hinata."

Seringai di bibir pria pirang itu cukup memberitahu Hinata untuk segera bertindak. Namun terlambat, ia sadar tubuhnya sudah berada dalam kekangan kuat laki-laki itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan tertahan oleh tangan Deidara. Pun kedua kakinya yang tertahan lutut kekar Deidara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pria itu mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Ia tampak sibuk mengencangkan kekangan di setiap titik terkuat Hinata. Hinata menitikkan air mata. Deidara sepertinya tahu benar di mana letak kelemahannya. Kedua tangan dan kaki saat ini tak mampu ia gerakkan. Mendadak Hinata menyesali keputusannya dulu yang memilih mengurangi jadwal latihan beladirinya.

Sementara Deidara tertawa puas, seakan sesuatu yang ia inginkan selama ini akhirnya bisa ia dapatkan. Pria itu menciumi pipi halus Hinata, merunut hingga di lapis bibirnya. Dengan rakus Deidara menciumi bibir Hinata, lidahnya mendorong memaksa masuk tetapi Hinata bergeming. Dalam keadaan seperti itu Deidara kalut, semakin ia mendorong semakin Hinata bertahan. Sampai pada laki-laki itu menggigit ganas bibir ranum sang wanita. Hinata yang mengaduh terpaksa membuka sedikit celah yang dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Deidara. Pria itu memasukkan lidahnya demi mendapatkan kepuasan dari rongga mulut Hinata.

Hinata meronta. Kejadian barusan membawa ingatan menyakitkan akan perlakuan kasar yang pernah dia terima. Seakan memori buruk itu memberikan kekuatan baru pada tubuh lemahnya, Hinata berhasil melepaskan tangan. Sekuat mungkin ia dorong tubuh yang berkali lebih berat dari dirinya. Nasib baik masih berpihak padanya. Deidara sempat menjauhkan bibir dari bibir Hinata. Saat yang dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh sang wanita.

"Tolong!"

Hinata berteriak dengan sisa suara yang ia miliki. Dalam hati berharap ada pertolongan Tuhan yang diberikan padanya.

"Siapa pun, tolong aku!" Ia berdoa dalam hati. Air mata kian deras, membuat wanita itu kian kelelahan.

Deidara yang mendengarnya menjadi beringas. Dengan kuat ia serang lagi bibir Hinata.

" _Hmpphh ..._ "

Tapi tidak bertahan lama. Tubuh pria itu ambruk saat sebuah pukulan mengenai tengkuknya, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

 _ **Bugh! Bugh!**_

Hinata memejamkan mata. Ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas pertolongan yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Wanita itu bangkit dengan tertatih, berharap bisa melihat malaikat penolong yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun, pemandangan lain justru membuat ametisnya kian membulat. Sepertinya sang penolong belum puas dengan efek yang ia timbulkan. Pukulan demi pukulan tetap mengenai tubuh Deidara. Sekejam apa pun pria brengsek itu padanya, Hinata tetaplah manusia dengan hati lembut yang enggan melihat orang lain tersakiti.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Ia turun dari ranjang dan berusaha mendekati pria yang telah menolongnya. Untunglah suara yang lebih mirip bisikan itu cukup didengar oleh sang penolong. Hinata tersenyum sedih, matanya sempat melirik tubuh Deidara yang kondisinya sangat mengenaskan.

Ia hendak berjalan menghampiri sang penolong, sebelum langkahnya terhenti. Rasanya ia mengenal sosok itu. Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi atletis dan rambut acak-acakan. Dalam temaram, Hinata mampu menebak warna kuning dari rambut pria itu. Perlahan akal menyentaknya, menamparnya dengan sebuah kenyataan akan sosok penolong tersebut. Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Langkahnya menjadi berlawanan arah, ia berjalan mundur dan perlahan. Kedua tangan meremas lapis pakaiannya yang terkoyak. Degup jantungnya melaju, bulu kuduknya meremang. Sedikit mengutuk diri sendiri karena terlampau cepat berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

 _Ah_ , sial!

Ternyata benar laki-laki itu adalah pria yang berada dalam daftar terakhir orang yang ingin Hinata temui secara langsung. Lihat saja, seiring langkah lebarnya mendekat pada Hinata, seringai di bibir tipisnya pun semakin tajam.

Sampai tubuh mungil itu tersudut di dinding, ia tak lagi punya ruang untuk berlari.

"Kau rupanya."

Bisikan parau laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatnya bergidik. Hinata menelan ludah kasar. Rasanya ingin ia berteriak tapi tak mampu, apalagi berlari. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah akibat ulah Deidara beberapa saat lalu.

Akhirnya wanita itu pasrah. Apa pun yang terjadi, ia pasti mati kali ini.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?"

Pria itu telah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Hinata mendongak untuk menatap langsung _azure_ yang sempat membuatnya terpana malam itu. _Azure_ itu masih sama, jernih, refleksi dari langit biru di musim panas. Namun tak ada kilau di dalamnya.

Kelam.

Hampa.

Tiba-tiba dagu Hinata terangkat, ia dibawa mendekat. Entah malaikat apa yang sedang menaungi pria itu, diciumnya bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Disesapnya pelan. Tak ada kata kasar seperti yang pernah ia dengar dari para korban.

" _Nghh_ ..."

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengerang. Ia menikmati sentuhan ini. Bibir itu memang gabas, tapi sentuhannya teramat lembut.

Tanpa sadar pula bahwa lelaki itu menyeringai senang.

"Kau tertangkap, kucing kecilku," gumamnya dalam hati.

...

Ia tersenyum senang. Tubuh wanita yang saat ini berada di bawahnya begitu menggiurkan. Bibirnya seakan tak pernah kenyang mengecap seluruh lapis kulit putih yang halus. Dari belah pipi turun ke bibir, terhenti beberapa lama pada bongkahan dada yang ia nikmati dengan penuh perasaan, lantas merunut hingga ke perut ramping sang wanita. Terkadang giginya juga tak mau ketinggalan. Erangan wanita itu sarat kesedihan, tapi ia mengabaikan. Lenguhan wanita itu penuh kesakitan, tapi ia tak acuhkan. Yang ada dalam pandangannya saat ini adalah tubuh molek dengan lekuk yang begitu sempurna dan pasti akan menjaminkan kepuasan bagi birahinya yang telah lama berpuasa.

Baru kali ini, Naruto seakan benar-benar menikmati mangsanya. Mungkin sebab ia terlalu lama tidak melampiaskan nafsu. Terlebih kondisi saat ini berbeda. Naruto yang memang punya dendam sejak kejadian yang nyaris melumpuhkan masa depannya, merasa di atas angin. Memanfaatkan kondisi lemah wanita itu, ia ikat kedua tangan dan kakinya pada sudut ranjang. Sedikit banyak ia yang memang menguasai beberapa teknik melumpuhkan itu mampu membuat sang wanita tak berkutik dan menyerah penuh pada kuasanya.

Seperti biasa, insting binatangnya lantas meraja ketika mangsa sudah di depan mata. Dengan beringas ia merobek lapis garmen terakhir yang membatasi dirinya dengan tubuh bagian bawah wanita itu. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana ametis sang wanita membulat, air matanya semakin menganak sungai. Tak ada iba sedikit pun menggugah Naruto. Ia memasang seringai kejam dan tanpa perasaan menghunjamkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan mangsanya. Ia merasa puas saat mendengar rintihan tertahan dari bibir wanita itu.

Naruto tahu, wanita itu sudah tidak tersegel, tetapi baginya saat ini itu tidak penting. Kepuasan yang sempat terhenti kini ia rasakan lagi. Terlebih menatap wanita berambut indigo yang meronta ingin berontak namun tak mampu.

Naruto tertawa puas.

Hentakan demi hentakan keras sengaja ia berikan. Seakan tak hanya mencari kepuasan tetapi juga pelampiasan dendam. Yang membuatnya semakin erat memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi nikmat di sekujur tubuhnya. Hingga sampai pada pelepasan terakhir, ia tak menghentikan seringainya.

...

Hinata terbangun dalam sebuah ruangan gelita. Pandangannya menyusuri kegelapan, berharap ia bisa tahu di mana dirinya berada. Namun sepertinya kamar ini asing. Bukan kamar Karin yang ia kunjungi, apalagi kamarnya sendiri.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Kepalanya pening, sekujur badan terasa sakit. Wanita itu mendesah, ia ingat benar apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Sudah terlalu lama Hinata tidak berhubungan intim. Sejak bercerai dengan suaminya, Hinata tak pernah membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh pria lain. Bukan saklek, tapi wanita itu memang punya prinsip dan keyakinan sendiri.

Hinata memandang hubungan seksual adalah hubungan yang sakral. Tak bisa dilakukan seenaknya dan pada sembarang orang. Menurut Hinata, hubungan itu harus dilakukan dengan landasan kasih sayang, bukan pelampiasan nafsu semata. Maka ketika teman-teman kantornya dulu mengajak ia untuk melakukan hal itu, ia dengan tegas menolak. Tak peduli jika kemudian ia mendapat julukan orang yang berpikiran kuno.

Ametisnya melirik selimut tebal yang menutup rapat tubuhnya. Kemudian beranjak pada ruam merah di pergelangan tangannya. Ruam bekas jeratan tali yang sangat kuat. Ia menyibak selimut, menatap nanar pada tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat. Jejak merah memenuhi permukaan kulit putihnya. Hingga mata itu sampai pada pergelangan kaki. Bekas yang ditimbulkan lebih pekat sebab ia lebih banyak menggunakan tenaga kaki untuk melepaskan diri.

Perlahan ia membungkuk, mengusap pergelangan kaki. Hinata meringis, rasanya perih.

Sejenak ia berdiam. Air mata mulai melelehi pipi halusnya. Ia benci seperti ini, ia benci menjadi lemah, ia benci ketika ada pria yang melecehkannya dan ia tak mampu berbuat apa pun untuk mempertahankan diri.

Terlebih perlakuan kasar laki-laki kriminal itu. Bagaikan sebuah penghinaan yang luar biasa bagi dirinya.

Namun ia cepat mengusap pipinya yang basah. Ia tak punya waktu untuk ini. Ia harus pulang, ia harus merawat Hinami dan ia harus melanjutkan kehidupannya. Terutama mencari segala cara untuk menjebloskan laki-laki itu ke penjara.

Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangan. Ruangan ini cukup luas. Tidak banyak barang berserakan di dalamnya. Dindingnya putih gading dengan beberapa poster grup _rock_ terkenal yang tergantung. Di sudut sana terlihat sebuah tempat bekas perapian,

dan ...

laki-laki yang tertidur di atas sofa kumal tepat di hadapan perapian tua itu.

Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia pikir ia bisa melarikan diri tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan pakaiannya.

 _Ah_!

Ada di dekat tempat laki-laki itu tidur. Perlahan wanita itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjinjit mendekat dan mulai memunguti pakaian tersebut.

Sayang, tatapannya nyalang.

Ini tidak bisa disebut pakaian. Koyak di semua tempat dan tak lagi layak untuk dikenakan. Hinata mendengus dalam hati. Dengan apa ia akan menutup tubuhnya sementara ia melarikan diri?

Hinata mendesah. Melirik ke arah lemari kayu di seberang ruangan, matanya berbinar. Tetap mengendap ia mendekati lemari itu dan membukanya. Sembari menoleh ke arah keberadaan laki-laki berambut kuning itu, ia mengambil salah satu kaos hitam yang tergantung di dalam lemari.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata memakainya. Aneh memang, kaos itu lebih tepat disebut sebagai rok.

Apa pun!

Yang pasti saat ini kaki-kaki jenjang wanita itu telah berlari kecil menuruni tangga.

Begitu kuat degup jantungnya, nyaris membuat ia kehabisan tenaga. Namun Hinata keras kepala. Ia harus bisa meloloskan diri dari laki-laki itu untuk kemudian mencari bukti demi menjebloskannya ke penjara.

Saat tangannya mencapai kenop pintu depan, Hinata berhenti. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya saat ini.

Tunggu!

Jika ia hendak mencari bukti, bukankah rumah tinggal laki-laki itu adalah tempat yang tepat?

Hinata mendesah. Bingung antara ingin mensyukuri atau menyesali keadaan ini, keberadaannya di sini.

Wanita itu berbalik. Matanya tetap menatap waspada. Kendati laki-laki itu ada di lantai atas, bukan berarti dia tidak mampu mendengar langkah kaki di lantai bawah. Apalagi ia terkenal sebagai belut yang mampu dengan mudah meloloskan diri dari kejaran polisi.

Hinata menyeberangi ruang tengah dan terhenti di bagian belakang rumah. Sebuah ruangan yang luas tertangkap pandangannya. Ruangan itu terbuka, atau sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Ia melangkah hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Melihat jengkal demi jengkal isi ruangan itu. tidak ada yang menarik dari tempat itu. Cahayanya remang, dinding dan lantainya penuh debu. Hinata bahkan sempat menutup hidung agar tidak ada debu yang masuk saluran napasnya hingga memaksa ia batuk.

Satu yang menarik dari tempat ini. Adalah buku yang berjajar rapi di sebuah rak besar, tepat di dinding bagian selatan ruangan.

Ametis Hinata berbinar. Siapa sangka seorang kriminal punya koleksi buku sebanyak ini.

Atau?

Dahinya terkernyit.

"Justru itu hal yang paling mungkin," gumamnya.

"Hal apa yang paling mungkin?"

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang mendengar suara bariton tepat di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh cepat.

"!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _PS:_ Silakan PM Nai kalau ada yang berminat LN nya ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan memberikan review baik itu saran atau kritik, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mem-fav atau follow

Mohon maaf belum bisa membalas satu per satu

Maaf juga lama update, maklum lagi terserang badmood parah XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Konten dewasa!**

 **Untuk yang merasa masih anak-anak, atau remaja belum cukup umur, atau orang dewasa yang memiliki hasrat tinggi dan belum memiliki penyaluran yang halal, silakan pergi jauh-jauh ya**

 **Tidak ada nilai moral yang bisa Anda ambil dari fic ini kecuali Anda telah dewasa dan mampu berpikir jernih!**

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ENDLESS LUST_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 5**

"Justru itu hal yang paling mungkin," gumamnya.

"Hal apa yang paling mungkin?"

Tubuh Hinata seketika menegang mendengar suara bariton tepat di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh cepat.

"!"

"Mau ke mana kau?"

Tiba-tiba saja, atau Hinata yang terlalu lena hingga tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pria yang hanya beberapa jeda darinya. Pria pirang itu meraih dagu Hinata dan membawa wajah cantik wanita itu untuk menghadapnya. Di bawah remang cahaya, ia bisa menatap wajah kejam sang pria. Hinata menatap takut-takut. Sekasar mungkin menelan ludah untuk meredam kegugupannya. Pria itu menyeringai, merasa menang atas kondisi Hinata saat ini.

Semakin didorongnya tubuh ramping Hinata hingga menempel erat pada dinding. Ia mengamati wajah wanita itu.

"Kau cantik," gumamnya.

Netranya berkilat, tak pernah sebelum ini ia memberikan pujian dengan tulus dari hati. _Ah_ , memangnya ia punya hati? Rasanya sudah tidak lagi. Atau ada hati tapi telah membeku termakan kegelapan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, melirik bibir mungil yang seketika membangkitkan nafsunya. Heran, padahal semalam suntuk ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati tubuh molek itu, tapi hanya dengan menatap dua lapis bibir itu, ia kembali merasa gerah.

Belum sampai bibir itu menyentuh bibir Hinata, Naruto merasakan pergerakan di selangkangannya. Pergerakan yang sangat cepat.

 ** _Grepp!_**

Hinata membelalakkan mata saat menyadari lututnya tertahan oleh tangan besar Naruto. Ditatapnya pria yang semakin menyeringai lebar itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tidak untuk kedua kalinya, Sayang."

Naruto mendorong pelan lutut Hinata hingga kakinya kembali menapak ke lantai, lalu dengan sengaja meletakkan lutut kirinya sendiri di antara paha Hinata, terus naik nyaris mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher jenjang Hinata. Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan bagaimana hebatnya efek pergerakan pria itu.

Seakan tak mau kalah, Naruto mencium leher Hinata dan menjilatnya. Sesekali menggigit pelan lapisan kulit mulus yang telah berkeringat itu. Hinata menggeram dalam diam. Ia semakin erat mengatupkan bibirnya, sampai menggigit dari dalam, untuk mengunci agar bibir itu tak meloloskan satu lenguhan pun.

Naruto menyeringai. Mangsanya kali ini sungguh berbeda. Wanita yang sepertinya cukup berpengalaman sekaligus keras kepala. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.

Pria pirang itu tak habis akal, kedua tangan Hinata diangkat ke atas dan ia kunci dalam satu genggaman kuat. Setelah itu, sebelah tangan yang bebas meraih dada Hinata, meremasnya perlahan.

" _Nghh_ ..."

Tak tahan dengan perlakuan Naruto, pertahanan Hinata jebol, mencipta senyuman di bibir kasar pria pirang itu. Dan satu erangan yang mampu membangkitkan sepenuhnya milik Naruto. Pria itu berusaha meredam, ia bertahan dalam kelembutan. Entah mengapa, saat ini begitu berbeda. Wanita ini berbeda, membuatnya tidak ingin bermain kasar untuk waktu ini.

Remasannya di dada Hinata semakin ia kuatkan. Ibu jarinya mengusap puncak dada yang sudah menegang.

" _Ohhh_ ..."

Hinata pasrah, Hinata menyerah, titik terlemahnya telah tersentuh semakin membuatnya tak berdaya. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, ditambah gigitan di pangkal lehernya yang terasa menyakitkan tetapi juga memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa.

Ya Tuhan.

Bolehkah Hinata menangis? Sejak perceraiannya dengan Sasuke, Hinata tidak pernah mengalami yang seperti ini. Sebab ia selalu mempertahankan ego dan prinsipnya untuk tidak sembarangan melakukan hubungan intim. Namun pria bajingan ini justru membuatnya merasakan lagi, kenikmatan yang justru mengingatkannya pada luka lama.

Setitik air mata menetes, membasahi pipi putihnya. Melantas turun dan menyentuh pelipis Naruto. Pria itu menghentikan gerakannya, ia tertegun, dan mengangkat kepala. Melihat korbannya menangis, sudah biasa. Melihat korbannya menjerit, sudah biasa. Namun, mengapa melihat wanita ini menitikkan air mata, ia merasa bersalah? Seperti ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tidak rela, ketika bulir suci turun di pipi bak pualam itu.

Naruto menegakkan tubuh. Ia lepas satu per satu kekangannya pada tubuh Hinata.

Ada apa ini?

Padahal semalam pun ia tak peduli. Ia tak acuh dengan teriak kesakitan Hinata. Mengapa sekarang seolah batinnya menyudutkannya? Sebagai seorang yang membuat wanita cantik itu terluka.

"Maaf," ujarnya entah ia sadari atau tidak.

Tangannya terangkat mengusap pelan pipi wanita itu.

"Jangan menangis," lirihnya.

Hinata terisak meski dalam hati ia terheran. Apa yang terjadi pada bajingan itu? Apa dia semacam pelaku kejahatan yang mendadak mendapat hidayah saat melakukan kejahatannya? Hinata menepis pikirannya. Ia tak mau peduli, apa pun yang membuat pria itu berhenti, yang penting sekarang Hinata telah aman. Setidaknya dari kelakukan bejat laki-laki itu.

"Pergilah!"

Ametis sang wanita membola. Tidakkah ia salah dengar? Atau memang pria itu memintanya pergi? Bukankah menurut rumor, ia tak pernah melepaskan mangsa? Mata Hinata berusaha menembus tirai kaca yang membuat pandangannya memudar. Ia melihat dengan jelas, permata seindah _sapphire_ itu menyala redup. Tak ada satu pun kebohongan pun kelicikan yang Hinata temukan.

Wanita itu dengan segera melepaskan diri. Ia berlari hingga mencapai pintu ruang tengah, berhenti sejenak, dan berbalik. Dilihatnya Naruto sama sekali bergeming. Masih dalam posisi berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Sebentar pikirannya meragu, lalu ia tepis. Hinata keluar dari rumah besar itu dengan berlari.

...

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu menghela napas dalam. Ia bertanya tapi temannya itu tetap diam. Rasanya seperti berbicara dengan orang yang bisu atau tuli. Sembari membuka sebuah kotak putih dengan simbol palang merah di bagian depan, pandangannya tak lepas dari telapak kaki temannya yang pecah-pecah hingga berdarah.

"Kau berlari jauh tanpa memakai alas kaki?"

Masih tak ada jawaban, Tamaki mendengus. Ia membasuh telapak itu dengan air hangat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab juga, aku tidak akan berbicara apa-apa lagi."

Barulah ia mendapatkan perhatian. Hinata melirikkan ametisnya kepada Tamaki, luput dari pandangan Tamaki. Lalu wanita berambut indigo itu menggeser posisi duduknya.

"Lagipula sudah tahu aku ini dokter hewan, mengapa kau malah datang berobat kemari? Memangnya kau ini hewan?"

Ocehan demi ocehan Tamaki lontarkan tanpa perasaan, terlanjur kesal. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Tamaki, padahal wanita itu sudah berniat baik padanya. Lihat saja, meski mengatai Hinata hewan, tetapi ia tetap juga mengobati kaki Hinata.

"Maaf, Tamaki. Aku sedang banyak pikiran."

Tamaki mendengus lagi. Tangannya begitu cekatan mengoleskan antiseptik pada luka-luka kulit yang terbuka.

"Pikiran apa? Sasuke lagi?"

Dada Hinata berdenyut sakit. Nama itu bagai taburan air garam di luka hatinya. Padahal Tamaki tahu benar bagaimana Hinata seperti memiliki fobia kepada nama itu. Ya, semacam nama Voldemort di cerita novel Harry Potter . Namun, Hinata maklum. Tamaki tetaplah Tamaki, yang akan selalu berbicara apa adanya meski kadang itu melukai lawan bicaranya.

"Kau ini, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku. Setiap nama itu kau sebut,"

"ya ... ya ... ya ... kau terluka dan rasanya berdenyut sakit," potong Tamaki.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Wanita yang satu ini memang mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam. Semua kehidupan kelamnya, Tamaki tahu. Semua masalah yang ia hadapi, Tamaki tahu.

"Ya sudah. Lalu, kau mau cerita atau tidak? Sebenarnya aku tidak penasaran, hanya saja aku butuh penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi pada kakimu, dan tentang ..."

Tamaki sengaja menggantung ucapannya mencipta kernyitan di dahi Hinata.

"Apa?"

Tamaki membuat gestur menunjuk pada baju yang Hinata kenakan. Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Tamaki, melihat kaus hitam yang masih ia pakai karena memang ia tak berpikiran panjang. Yang ada di kepalanya saat itu hanya bagaimana menyembuhkan kakinya yang sudah perih, maka ia berlari ke rumah Tamaki.

" _Err_ ..."

Hinata gugup. Semakin gugup kala dilihatnya Tamaki memandangnya penuh rasa penasaran.

"A-aku kehabisan baju, jadi aku pakai ini sementara."

Jawaban bodoh. Tamaki semakin menekuk alisnya. Namun hanya sementara sebelum ia menggeleng.

"Terserah," ucapnya pasrah.

Ia bangkit dan mengembalikan peralatan pengobatan ke wadahnya.

...

Hari ini hujan turun deras. Sepagi tadi hingga menjelang petang tak jua reda. Deru angin terkadang menjadi penambah riuhnya suasana sore ini.

Naruto duduk di depan perapian. Merenung dan menatap hampa pada kobaran api kecil di hadapan. Gemeletak kayu yang mulai berubah menjadi abu, ia abaikan. Seakan menjadi pengantar pikirannya berkelana.

Ia masih tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bayangan wanita cantik itu yang semalam menderita dalam kungkungannya, sesuara wanita cantik itu yang melenguh akibat sentuhannya, semua membuatnya gila. Apa dia yang mulai insaf atau memang wanita itu yang istimewa?

" _Bullshit!_ "

Naruto menyuarakan sumpah serapah. Ia sontak berdiri dan menendang kaki kursi, sebelum ia menyesalinya karena sekarang kakinya kesakitan. Naruto berputar-putar dengan tumpuan satu kaki.

"Sialan!"

Teriakan yang nyaris membuat telinganya melewatkan suara ketukan pintu depan. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju pintu depan.

"Siapa?"

Ia berpikir. Hari hujan seperti ini mustahil ada orang keluar rumah, apalagi mengunjungi rumahnya? Tidak ada yang tau tempat ini kecuali Kiba. Dan laki-laki itu saat ini sedang tidak ada di kota. Jadi siapa?

"Wanita itu," geramnya.

Mungkinkah wanita itu melapor pada polisi? Jika memang seperti itu, wajar saja. Bukan gerakan polisi yang cepat, melainkan gerakan dirinya yang terlalu lambat. Atau sebut saja ia yang terlampau lalai, terlalu larut dalam pesona wanita cantik itu, terlalu terhanyut hingga lupa bahwa ia seorang buronan yang tidak boleh melepaskan korban begitu saja setelah mengetahui rumah tinggalnya. Salah! Seharusnya ia tidak membawa wanita itu ke sini. Ini adalah rumah peninggalan kakak angkatnya, satu-satunya rumah tinggal yang aman selagi tidak ada Kiba.

Pria Uzumaki itu melongok melalui celah kecil dari jendela yang terpaku di tiap sisinya. Melihat rambut cokelat jabrik yang cukup ia kenal, Naruto menghela napas lega. Ia bergerak cepat membuka pintu.

" _Yo_ , Naruto."

 ** _Bugh!_**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto menarik jaket bulu Kiba dan membawanya masuk. Ia mengunci pintu dengan mulut yang tak henti mengeluarkan umpatan.

" _Hei_ ," ujar Kiba sembari melepaskan jaketnya dari cengkeraman tangan Naruto.

Naruto mendesah kesal, ia berjalan masuk dan kembali duduk di perapian. Menenggak habis sebotol air mineral. Sementara Kiba mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Kiba. Tangannya mencengkeram botol air mineral hingga penyok.

"Kau membuatku jantungan."

Nada sengit dalam kalimat Naruto serta mata biru yang memincing memandangnya membuat Kiba mengerutkan dahi.

"Maksudmu? Karena kedatanganku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kiba terdiam sejenak kemudian tergelak.

"Teruslah tertawa sepuasmu, Inuzuka," kata Naruto malas.

" _Hahahaha_ ... aku tidak tahu kau sepenakut ini sampai hari ini. Bukankah biasanya kau selalu percaya diri tentang keberadaan rumah Nagato yang tersembunyi ini?"

" _Hn_."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran lain sekarang? Kau ketakutan seolah-olah polisi bisa saja menemukan sarangmu."

"Kiba," panggil Naruto tiba-tiba.

Nada datar penuh keseriusan sedikit membuat Kiba bergidik sebab tidak biasanya sahabat pirangnya seperti ini. Lihat saja, Naruto bahkan memosisikan diri berhadapan dengannya tepat di depan mata. Sirat cahaya menggantung di mata biru Naruto, hal yang tak pernah Kiba sadari sebelumnya, bahwa itu pernah ada.

"Apa kau pernah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

" _Heee_?"

Kiba melongo. Pertanyaan macam apa ini?

"Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kau rasakan. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya?"

"Tolong katakan dengan jelas, Uzumaki. Aku tidak bisa memahami perkataanmu yang aneh itu."

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kursi. Matanya memejam, pikirannya kacau. Kiba menatap pria pirang itu dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Aku baru saja mengalami sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang sungguh di luar kebiasaan."

Kiba memainkan kayu yang ada di perapian, telinganya mendengar percikan api yang seakan menjadi pengiring tersendiri bagi malam yang dingin ini. Banyak yang mengatakan ia bodoh, tapi entah mengapa dengan menghubungkan sikap Naruto saat ia datang tadi dengan pertanyaan barusan, ia seperti mengerti ke mana arah pemikiran Naruto. Ditambah dengan cerita Naruto beberapa hari lalu, bukan cerita tepatnya, tetapi gumaman yang kebetulan didengar olehnya. Tentang seorang wanita yang membuat pria kuning itu berbeda.

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Naruto!"

Suara petir menggelegar terdengar selepas Kiba berbicara. Meski rumah yang mirip kastil ini berdinding tebal, nyatanya tak bisa membentengi pendengaran dari suara langit yang cukup lantang.

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, pun Kiba tidak mampu mendengarnya. Namun, Kiba yakin, jika Naruto paham betul apa yang ia maksudkan. Sebejat apa pun Naruto di luar sana, bagi Kiba ia tetaplah saudara. Kiba pernah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk melindungi Naruto apa pun yang terjadi.

...

"Kau dari mana saja?"

Baru saja ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah Hyuuga, suara tegas sang ayah langsung menyapanya. Bukan hanya itu, nada datar nan tegas yang muncul seolah menuntut jawaban masuk akal.

"Dari rumah Tamaki, Ayah," jawab Hinata singkat.

Wanita itu membungkukkan badan sejenak kemudian ia berniat pergi, tetapi tampaknya sang ayah masih belum puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan.

"Semalam ayah telepon Tamaki dan ia mengatakan kau tidak di sana?"

Hinata mengutuk mulutnya yang lancang mengeluarkan jawaban tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Tentu saja jika ia menghilang, yang pertama akan sang ayah hubungi adalah Tamaki. Lalu-

"Ayah tanya Neji pun ia tak tahu kau ada di mana," sambung pria paruh baya itu.

Hinata menghela napas dalam, "Iya, semalam Hinata ada pekerjaan," ucapnya lirih.

Hiashi mengerutkan dahi, rupanya benar apa yang dikatakan Neji, bahwa Hinata sekarang bekerja padanya.

"Jadi benar kau dipecat?"

"Hinata diberhentikan, Ayah. Dan Hinata sama sekali tidak menyesal karena Hinata bertahan pada prinsip yang Hinata miliki."

Hiashi terdiam. Ia tahu benar watak putri sulungnya. Meski memiliki kelembutan pada pribadinya, Hinata berkeyakinan kuat untuk mempertahankan apa yang ia anggap benar. Ya, warisan genetika keluarga Hyuuga. Dan Hiashi tidak akan pernah meragukan kedua putrinya, pun Hanabi, yang kadang suka membantah.

Namun, hati kecil Hiashi meneriakkan penyesalan, karena ia pernah memaksa Hinata untuk menikah dengan pria keturunan Uchiha. Memang pada saat itu, Hiashi sedang dibutakan oleh masalah duniawi. Kebangkrutan Hyuuga memaksanya untuk mengambil langkah cepat demi menyelamatkan klan. Di sisi lain, kekayaan Uchiha dan posisi klan itu yang berada di lapisan teratas masyarakat Jepang, membuat Hiashi gelap mata. Tanpa memperhatikan perasaan Hinata, ia menyetujui begitu saja, saat Fugaku meminta gadis itu untuk menjadi menantunya.

Beberapa bulan berjalan, semua tampak biasa saja. Kehidupan Hinata tampak bahagia, bahkan mereka memberikan seorang cucu kepadanya. Namun, beberapa bulan berjalan, tepat di malam berhujan, Hiashi menemukan Hinata di depan gerbang rumah Hyuuga. Membawa sebuah tas besar dan menggendong seorang bayi kecil di tengah derasnya air yang ditumpahkan dari langit dan gelegar petir yang menyambar.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menangis saat itu. Pandangannya dingin. Ia berjalan tegak, tanpa sepercik pun sesal atau sendu yang menghiasi wajahnya, layaknya orang yang sudah mati rasa.

"Aku akan bercerai dengan Sasuke, kami sudah bersepakat dan dia yang akan mengurus prosesnya. Ayah tenang saja, Hinata bisa hidup bersama Hinamii tanpa membebani ayah. Hinata hanya memohon diberikan tumpangan sampai Hinata mampu membeli rumah sendiri."

Saat itu Hinata mengucap dalam satu tarikan napas. Awalnya Hiashi merasa marah pada anaknya, ia bahkan memaki dan melontarkan kata-kata kotor kepada sang anak yang dianggap membuatnya gagal menyelamatkan Hyuuga. Tak sedikit pun ada dalam pikiran pria tua itu untuk mencari kebenaran dari keluarga Uchiha. Entah ia terlalu malu menghadapi Fugaku, atau sebab yang lain.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya Hiashi tak acuh dengan keberadaan Hinata. Hinami bahkan sering mendapat bentakan jika Hinata sedang tidak ada di rumah. Semua itu berlanjut sampai Hanabi memergoki tindakan kejam sang ayah. Dengan tegas gadis muda itu mengancam akan menghancurkan nama besar Hyuuga jika Hiashi masih berlaku buruk kepada anggota klannya sendiri.

"Ayah ingin mengembalikan nama Hyuuga, tapi mengapa Hinata- _nee_ _sama_ dan Hinami yang anggota Hyuuga sendiri ayah perlakukan seenaknya? Dari sisi mana orang akan menghormati Hyuuga, jika pemimpin Hyuuga sendiri tidak menghormati anggotanya?"

Sejak saat itu pula sikap Hiashi mulai melunak, meski belum terlalu sering berbicara dengan Hinata. Ia bahkan mulai mendidik Hinami dengan kedisiplinan khas Hyuuga. Tampaknya juga pria tua itu mulai mengerti kondisi Hinata dan tentang keputusannya untuk berpisah dari Uchiha.

"Ayah sudah selesai bertanya?"

Suara lembut Hinata, yang terdengar seperti suara mendiang istrinya, mengalun lembut. Membuyarkan semua memori masa lalu yang berbaris rapi di ingatannya.

"Iya."

Hinata mengangguk. Sebaris senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. Saat ia hendak berlalu, Hiashi kembali menghentikannya.

"Hati-hati dengan pekerjaan barumu, Hinata."

Tanpa menoleh pun Hinata tahu jika sang ayah melihat ia yang tersenyum semakin lebar.

...

Kepulan uap menggenangi ruang kamar mandi kecil yang dipenuhi warna ungu. Cermin yang tergantung di dinding pun tak lagi memperlihatkan pantulan bayangan dari benda-benda di hadapannya. Tirai yang memisahkan bagian luar dengan bagian dalam kamar mandi terbuka lebar. Menampakkan sosok wanita yang sedang berendam di dalamnya. Tubuh Hinata terbungkus penuh dalam lautan busa di bak mandi, kepala dengan rambut yang terikat tinggi bersandar pada pinggiran bak. Mata dengan bulu mata lentiknya memejam, nyaris membawa sang pemilik terlena dalam alam mimpi.

Hinata mendesah. Air hangat ini benar-benar membantu. Melenturkan otot-otot badannya, terutama di batas antara tubuh bagian atas dengan bagian bawah. Sekian lama tidak melakukan hubungan intim, membuatnya selayak gadis perawan. Semua terasa menyakitkan. Terlebih telapak kakinya yang terasa perih. Heran, padahal sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak peristiwa itu. Dirinya terlalu lemah, atau memang usianya yang semakin menua? Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia tidak setua itu.

"Pangkatku dipertaruhkan, pekerjaanku juga."

Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Neji di telepon sesaat sebelum ia masuk kamar mandi. Kakak sepupunya itu meminta Hinata membantunya menemukan Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata membuka mata, ametisnya berbinar nyalang. Sungguh ironis. Apa para polisi itu terlalu bodoh hingga seorang Naruto yang notabene masih berada di kota yang sama bisa lepas dari pengamatannya. Ataukah-

"Dia itu licin seperti belut, berkali-kali kami hampir berhasil menangkapnya, tapi entah dengan cara bagaimana ia selalu berhasil lolos."

Hinata mendesah lagi. Rupanya pria rambut kuning itu pandai mengelabui para polisi. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, Naruto bukan sosok dengan otak cemerlang. Ia bahkan dengan cerobohnya melepas Hinata pergi. Tidakkah ia merasa khawatir jika Hinata melaporkan keberadaannya pada polisi?

" _Auch_ ," erangnya saat ia tidak sengaja menggerakkan kakinya.

Bukan tungkai itu penyebab ia kesakitan, melainkan kewanitaannya yang terasa perih.

" _Tsk!_ Seperti perawan saja! Kau ini janda, Hinata, JANDA!"

Ia tampak mengumpat pada diri sendiri. Tidak mengapa, pikirnya, tak ada yang akan mendengar suaranya di dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya ini. Lalu segelitik memori malam lalu melintas. Membawa Hinata menerawang, lalu terlelap dalam adegan tiap adegan yang mendadak diperlihatkan semu di depan mata. Tanpa sadar, wanita itu menggeliat. Sentuhan demi sentuhan kasar yang Naruto berikan terasa di lapis kulit halusnya yang basah. Seakan ia dipandu oleh sebuah film layar lebar, tangannya mulai bergerak. Membelai lembut permukaan tubuhnya dan membayangkan jika itu adalah sentuhan sang pria kriminal. Entah setan apa yang merasuki, birahi menguasainya. Pelan ia membelai sepasang payudara yang sudah menegang sebab dingin. Gerakannya semakin menggila. Tidak tahan, ia menurunkan salah satu tangannya untuk menyentuh kewanitaan yang mulai berkedut.

" _Ahnn_ ..."

Hinata mendesah dalam redam. Bibir dan matanya terkatup rapat. Fantasinya membludak, ia semakin liar. Nafsu yang menuntut dipuaskan membuat Hinata semakin kehilangan waras. Jemari rampingnya mulai bekerja di bawah sana. Punggung mendorong dadanya membusung. Dan bibir yang kian pucat itu tak mampu lagi bertahan. Erangan dan lenguhan satu per satu meloloskan diri.

" _Ahh_ ... _ahh_ ..."

Dan kenikmatan demi kenikmatan menghampiri, mengantarkan tubuhnya menggelinjang. Tanpa pernah sedetik pun wajah beringas Naruto lepas dari bayangan semu di matanya.

Kian cepat, kian memabukkan, Hinata hampir mencapai pelepasan,

sebelum,

 ** _ddrrtt ... drrttt ..._**

Lantas semuanya mendadak hilang.

" _Arrghhhh!"_

Teriakannya menggema di seluruh ruang kamar mandi. Sedikit lagi ia bisa mencapai puncak. Hinata mengumpat, mengutuk ponsel pintarnya menjadi batu.

Tunggu!

Siapa pula yang meletakkan ponsel di kamar mandi? Siapa juga yang membawa ponsel saat akan mandi? Hinata mendengus. Bagaimana pun ini salahnya.

"Halo ...," ketusnya.

"..."

"Halo!"

Hinata menyapa lebih keras.

"..."

"Tolong jangan menguji kesabaran saya. Saya sedang sibuk dan telepon Anda mengganggu kesibukan saya," ujarnya dingin.

"... Selarut ini kau sibuk apa?"

 _Deg!_

Jantungnya melewatkan satu detakan nadi. Napas Hinata tercekat. Tubuhnya kembali menegang untuk alasan yang berbeda.

"Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

" _Hahahaha_... kau berani sekali. Jangan berlagak _tsundere_ , Nona. Aku mengenalmu dan watak cengengmu."

"Katakan saja apa mau Anda, Tuan! Jangan usik lagi kehidupan saya."

Nada dalam suara Hinata berubah sedingin es. Alis yang menukik tajam, gigi bergemeletuk serta tangan yang mengepal erat cukup menunjukkan sebesar apa kemarahan yang bersemayam dalam dirinya saat ini.

"Temui aku di Umeda besok jam 10 siang."

Hinata tertawa sinis.

"Dan apa yang membuat Anda yakin bahwa saya akan datang, Tuan?"

Hening menjeda. Sebelum pria di seberang sana mendehem, "Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata mematikan telepon sepihak. Saat itulah ia melihat layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan ..."

Baris selanjutnya membuat mata ametis Hinata terbelalak lebar.

...

Suara batuk mengiringi percakapan dua orang pria di teras belakang sebuah rumah. Pria berambut cokelat dengan santainya menyemburkan asap rokok ke udara bebas sementara pria lain di sebelahnya mengumpat tanpa henti.

"Tidak bisakah sehari saja kau tidak merokok, Kiba?"

"Tidak bisakah dua hari saja kau tidak melakukan seks, Naruto?"

Seketika keduanya terdiam. Naruto dengan ekspresi kesalnya dan Kiba dengan ekspresi malunya. Pria dengan tato segitiga merah di pipi itu tertawa canggung dan mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Ya, ia merasa salah memberikan balasan untuk meledek Naruto. Sejak hari Naruto berkata tentang sesuatu yang aneh, pria kuning itu menghentikan kebiasaannya, ia tidak lagi mencari mangsa, ia tidak lagi melakukan hubungan seks sembarangan. Kiba yang melihatnya tentu heran. Ia tahu benar separah apa seks menjadi candu bagi Naruto. Dan kini dihadapkan pada kondisi di mana untuk mendengar satu kata itu saja Naruto mendadak mulas. Setidaknya ekspresinya yang mirip orang tidak bisa buang air selama berhari-hari.

"Maaf, maaf, aku sudah matikan rokokku, _kan?_ "

Naruto melirikkan iris birunya ke asbak.

" _Hn_ ," jawabnya.

Kiba tergelak. Sahabat kuningnya ini sungguh sedang kerasukan malaikat rupanya. Ia menepuk paha Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak kau hubungi saja wanita itu?"

"Kau gila?"

"Tidak."

"Beberapa hari ini kau memperingatkan aku untuk selalu berhati-hati terlebih dengan wanita itu, dan sekarang kau meminta aku menghubunginya?"

Kiba menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menemukan apa yang salah dengan dirimu," jawabnya.

Naruto tertegun. Kadang-kadang sahabatnya ini menjadi pintar. Lalu ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Menatapnya dan Kiba bergantian. Dilematik menghampirinya.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup, sembari tangannya memainkan ponsel itu berputar-putar.

"Baiklah," ujarnya pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

Dibuat dalam kondisi hati sedang sangat buruk, saya sendiri merasa _part_ ini gaje.

Terima _flame_ dengan senang hati!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Naruto dan segala karakter yang saya pinjam di fic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita ini milik saya

* * *

 **WARNING!**

 **Konten dewasa!**

 **Tidak ada nilai moral yang bisa Anda ambil dari fic ini kecuali Anda telah dewasa dan mampu berpikir jernih!**

 **Tapi suka suka Anda lah ya kalau mau membaca hehehe ...**

* * *

 **ForgetMeNot09**

 _ **presents**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _ENDLESS LUST_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Part 6**

Hari ini Hinata terlihat sibuk di dalam kamar. Di depannya sebuah laptop sedang ia cermati. Layarnya menampilkan beberapa _tab_ sekaligus. Ada laporan-laporan kriminal yang baru saja dikirim oleh Neji, ada halaman-halaman situs internet tentang informasi yang ia butuhkan dan ada beberapa _tab_ yang diminimalkan berupa foto-foto yang ia butuhkan untuk bekerja.

Di bawah, dekat tempat dirinya duduk, Hinami terlihat asik bermain-main. Herannya meski perempuan, anak itu lebih suka bermain mobil-mobilan. Lihat saja, beberapa _takara tomi_ berserakan di sekitarnya. Kadang saat sedang memperhatikan Hinami, Hinata berpikir, menurun dari siapa sifat itu. Padahal jelas sekali Hinata adalah tipe wanita yang feminin sejak lahir. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang memang punya sifat tomboi. Masa iya Hinami itu hasil selingkuhan Sasuke dengan Hanabi? Hinata selalu berpikir konyol kemudian menertawakannya. Mana mungkin, dia yang hamil dan dia pula yang melahirkan Hinami.

"Mama."

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil membuat Hinata mengalihkan pikirannya sejenak. Ia melihat Hinami meringis dan memasang tampang seolah kesakitan. Dengan sigap ibu muda itu menghampiri sang anak. Baginya, Hinami adalah segalanya. Jadi, tidak akan ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Hinata mengabaikan Hinami.

"Ada apa, Sayang?"

Hinami memegang perut di balik rok birunya.

"Perut Hinami sakit."

" _Hmm_? Sepertinya kita harus ke dokter," jawab Hinata lembut.

Ia mengusap perut Hinami dan tersenyum.

"Nanti disuntik?"

Tertawa, Hinata menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak _kok_ , hanya diperiksa dan minum obat rasa jeruk," lanjutnya.

"Mama janji?"

"Janji apa?"

"Tidak akan disuntik?"

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tarik tangan kecil Hinami dan mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking kecil Hinami.

"Janji," tegasnya sembari harap-harap cemas dalam hati.

Semoga saja sakit Hinami bukan sebab penyakit yang membutuhkan pengobatan suntik. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana jika sang anak mengetahuinya melanggar janji.

Setelah merapikan barang-barangnya, Hinata memasukkannya dalam tas ransel. Kemudian ia menggandeng Hinami keluar.

Hinata melirik jam di pergelangan tangan. Tinggal lima belas menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan orang itu untuk bertemu dengannya. Ada rasa enggan, ada rasa malas, ia tak ingin datang. Namun, sebersit rasa penasaran membuatnya membulatkan tekad untuk menemui orang itu.

Di sisi lain lagi, Hinami saat ini butuh dokter. Tidak mungkin Hinata bertemu dulu dengan orang itu dan membuat Hinami kesakitan sepanjang waktu. Akhirnya, dengan sedikit menyepelekan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu.

Rumah Sakit Osaka tak jauh dari Umeda, hanya sekitar 9 km. Jika beruntung, atau justru sial, ia bisa langsung menuju Umeda setelah selesai memeriksakan Hinami.

Hinami?

Ya Tuhan, masa ia mau membawa Hinami menemui orang itu? Hinata bergeleng-geleng dengan pikirannya. Tidak, ia tidak mau Hinami bertemu dengan orang itu. Atau lebih baik ia tidak usah datang saja?

 _Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ..._

Getaran ponsel di dalam tas menyentaknya. Terburu-buru ia meraih ponsel dan mengangkat panggilan dari sebuah nomor yang rasanya tak asing.

"Halo," sapanya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir sekali pun untuk tidak datang, Hinata."

" _Tsk_! Dan siapa kau berani mengancamku?"

" _Hmm_? Kau tahu siapa aku, dan kau tahu apa yang bisa aku perbuat."

Detik itu juga Hinata mematikan telepon. Ia geram, rasanya ingin mencabik-cabik orang itu jika bertemu. Benarkah? Lantas mengapa jantungnya sekarang berdebar tak menentu? Layaknya tabuh genderang yang bertalu?

Sepuluh menit perjalanan dengan kereta, Hinata sampai di stasiun Osaka. Terpaksa ia menggendong Hinami dan berjalan cepat. Suara mengaduh dari bibir kecil sang anak membuat Hinata panik.

"Sabar ya Sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai," hiburnya.

Beruntung saat ini ia hanya memakai _flatshoes_ , pakaian yang ia kenakan pun cukup kasual. Hinata berlari semampu ia lakukan hingga akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit.

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu giliran. Ia berkali-kali melihat ke jam di pergelangan tangan. Menanti dengan gelisah, sembari mengelus kepala Hinami.

"Hyuuga Hinami."

Panggilan seseorang mengagetkannya. Hinata pun masuk ke ruang dokter.

"Selamat pagi, silakan masuk."

Hinata takjub memandang dokter cantik yang sepertinya sebaya dengan dirinya. Iris mata _emerald_ yang menatap teduh, rambut merah muda yang membingkai kulit wajah yang putih berseri. Dokter itu pula tersenyum menatap Hinami.

"Kenapa, Sayang?"

Dari tanda nama yang menempel di jas putih sang dokter, Hinata tahu nama wanita itu adalah Sakura. Entah mengapa saat mengeja, Hinata merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Perutnya sakit katanya. Sudah dua hari ini, tetapi kemarin dia menolak untuk dibawa ke sini," jawab Hinata.

 _Emerald_ Sakura balik menatap Hinata. Bagai ada sengatan saat pasang iris berbeda warna itu bersirobok. Lalu Sakura mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada Hinami. Wanita itu menatap takjub pada permata kelam yang memandang tajam.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," tukasnya.

Hinata tersenyum saat Sakura mengacak-acak rambut gelap Hinami. Ia duduk menunggu sementara Sakura memeriksa keadaan Hinami.

"Dokter sepertinya sedang sedih."

Hinata menutup mulutnya spontan. Ia merasa malu karena sudah mengatakan hal yang mungkin bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Nyatanya Sakura hanya sejenak terkejut, selanjutnya ia tertawa.

Hinata terpaku. Wanita di hadapannya ini benar-benar anggun. Ia melihat bagaimana Sakura menyelipkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga.

"Manis," lirihnya.

Sakura tersenyum meski tidak menatap Hinata, "Apa Anda seorang psikolog?"

Hinata menggeleng. Mereka lantas terlibat perbincangan dengan mengabaikan keberadaan Hinami yang kian bosan. Ya, anak kecil pasti akan cepat merasa bosan, terlebih berada di ruangan yang monoton seperti ini.

"Bukan, hanya kebetulan medapatkan anugerah dari _Kami-sama_ untuk bisa membaca air muka seseorang."

Ia mendengar Sakura tertawa. Bukan tawa mengejek, melainkan tawa yang seolah menyimpan kesedihan di dalamnya.

Dan ametis Hinata membelalak, ia sangka melihat titik bening di sudut mata Sakura.

"Maaf," ucapnya yang semakin membuat Sakura tertawa.

"Bahkan kau bisa melihat sesuatu yang orang lain tak mampu," Sakura menatap lurus pada Hinata, "ya, sepertinya kau benar Nyonya Hyuuga. Aku memang menyedihkan," lanjutnya.

"Bukan menyedihkan, hanya terlihat sedih."

Sakura meminta Hinami untuk merebahkan badan. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pelan perut bocah itu.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung, beberapa hari ini suamiku bertingkah aneh."

Dan lantas Sakura menutup mulutnya. Ia mendelik kaget pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan saja jika kau berkenan, Dokter. Kebetulan aku pernah punya pengalaman yang serupa."

Sakura bingung. Ia melirik Hinata dan Hinami bergantian, "Maksudnya?"

Terdengar desahan napas kasar.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Dokter."

Sakura pun mulai bercerita meski dihinggapi keraguan. Siapa Hinata, wanita yang baru saja dikenalnya, tetapi mampu membuat dirinya membuka diri sedemikian?

Tanpa sadar, seiring denting jam bergerak, Sakura menghabiskan waktu untuk membagi cerita. Selaras dengan rintik hujan di luar sana, air mata membasahi pipi Sakura. Dalam waktu itu, baik Sakura maupun Hinata sama-sama lupa bahwa ada seorang bocah yang mendengarkan dengan heran, apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

...

"Aku tidak akan lama, Tenten- _san_."

Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangguk.

"Lama pun tak masalah. Sudah lama aku tidak bermain bersama Hinami."

Hinata berpamitan setelah mencium pipi sang anak. Tujuannya saat ini tentu saja tempat ia dipaksa menepati janji oleh seseorang untuk bertemu. Sebenarnya wanita itu merasa enggan, tetapi ancaman yang dilontarkan laki-laki itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disepelekan.

Hinata berjalan tergesa. Beberapa kali layar ponsel menyala, menandakan ada pesan masuk, ia tak acuhkan. Semakin cepat ia bertemu dengan orang itu, semakin cepat pula urusan beres. Dan setelah itu Hinata tidak ingin lagi ada urusan di antara mereka.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

Pipi gembil itu merona merah, tampak semakin merah tertimpa gerimis. Telapak kakinya mulai kebas, ia lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Namun kembali ia mengelak. Sekarang bukan saatnya. Mungkin nanti setelah semuanya beres barulah dia bisa beristirahat.

Matanya menyusuri deretan pertokoan di Nipponbashi. Banyak toko dan kedai berjajar di sana. Berbagai macam barang dipajang. Bentuk dan ragamnya mengundang rasa penasaran dan keinginan untuk memiliki. Kawasan ini memang termasuk salah satu kawasan pertokoan terbesar di Jepang.

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya. Sebuah restoran ramen sederhana berdiri di ujung kawasan ini. Tak ada yang istimewa pun desain tempatnya yang sederhana. Namun orang tahu, Ichiraku adalah tempat makan ramen terenak di seluruh penjuru Osaka. Harga yang terbilang murah juga menjadi salah satu faktor mengapa restoran ini seolah tak pernah lengang.

Hinata memilih tempat di ujung dan memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia menolak memesan saat pelayan menghampirinya. Mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas, Hinata mulai membuka aplikasi pesan teks. Ia tatap satu per satu pesan yang belum terbaca, yang ternyata dikirim oleh orang yang sama. Dahinya berkerut. Bibirnya begetar saat matanya menyusur tiap baris kalimat yang terpampang pada layar.

Terlampau serius hingga ia tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang langsung duduk di hadapannya.

" _Ehem_."

Deheman keras itulah yang membuatnya mendongak. Dan Hinata memasang wajah masam, tak suka akan kehadiran orang itu di sini.

"Apa maumu?"

Ketus, kasar, ia tak peduli. Ia tak lagi menaruh hormat pada sosok yang pernah dipujanya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Kasar sekali. Begitukah kau menyapa suamimu?"

"Mantan," tegas Hinata.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. Ia memajukan badan, meletakkan sepasang sikunya pada meja dan menumpukan dagu pada tangannya. Iris gelapnya menajam, seakan hendak menelan ametis Hinata.

"Apa?"

Rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipinya, membuat Hinata terpaksa menampar pipinya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke ponsel.

Situasi ini terhenti saat seorang pelayan memberikan buku menu dan meletakkan dua gelas air putih di atas meja.

"Apa kabar?"

Hinata hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia menjawab tak acuh, "Baik," tanpa mengalihkan matanya.

Kemudian tatapannya memincing, menatap layar ponsel. Ia terdera bingung, pikirannya terpecah antara si pengirim pesan, dengan laki-laki yang baru saja menanyakan kabarnya. Sungguh ia tidak mampu berkonsentrasi.

"Mana anakku?"

Bagai ada petir di siang bolong, pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuat Hinata gerah dan seakan hendak meledak. Ia mendongak dan membulatkan mata ametisnya.

"Anak siapa?"

"Anakku, Hinami."

Hinata mendengus. Ia banting buku menu di atas meja. Merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia menyambar gelas di meja dan meminum airnya hingga habis.

"Kita sudah bercerai, Tuan. Jadi jangan seenaknya menganggap kau masih suamiku, dan Hinami adalah anakmu."

Ekspresi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah. Pria itu terlihat serius.

"Kita memang sudah bercerai, Hinata. Namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bagi kita untuk menikah kembali bukan?"

Hinata mendelik.

"Dan Hinami tetap anakku. Hubungan darah tidak bisa kau hapus dengan cara apa pun."

Hinata berdiri dengan cepat, inginnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun sayang, Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang mau mengalah.

"Jangan pergi," lirih Sasuke

Hinata berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke. Ia bergeming. Suasana mendadak hening. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dan memejamkan mata.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia selalu lemah pada laki-laki ini?

Laki-laki yang bahkan telah mencampakkannya demi ego pribadi?

Seharusnya saat ini ia terus berjalan dan pulang menjemput Hinami, atau bahkan pergi ke tempat lain. Bukannya diam berdiri seakan-akan menunggu harapan Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa mengubah pendiriannya. Yang mampu membelokkan hatinya kembali.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," ucapnya.

Hinata melepaskan tangan dari genggaman Sasuke. Namun hanya selangkah ia pergi sebelum tubuhnya limbung dan ia terjatuh ...

Terjatuh tepat di pelukan Sasuke.

"Tepat waktu."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, mata hitamnya melirik segelas air putih yang baru saja diminum oleh Hinata.

...

Suasana kamar itu tak ubahnya seperti kapal pecah. Pakaian berserakan di mana-mana, entah kotor atau bersih. Piring bekas makanan semalam juga dibiarkan saja, beberapa bahkan dikerumuni kawanan semut.

Sementara di atas ranjang, seorang pria duduk bermalas-malasan. Selain karena udara dan hawa yang dingin menusuk tulang, ia memang sedang tidak punya _mood_ untuk melakukan apa pun. Matanya sayu, dikelilingi lingkar hitam yang tebal, pertanda ia tak bisa tidur dalam malam-malam belakangan.

Satu hal yang tak berubah sejak perbincangannya dengan Kiba, adalah ponsel yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Naruto menatap bolak balik ponsel itu, berharap mendapatkan balas atas pesan teks yang ia kirimkan hari lalu. Namun sepertinya takdir belum berpihak padanya. Tak ada satu pun balasan yang ia terima.

"Apakah ia masih takut denganku? Padahal aku sudah menyusun kata sesopan mungkin," racaunya.

Entah kenapa, mendadak ego pria itu terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran yang membuncah. Sedikit rasa terima kasih kepada Kiba, sebab pria itulah yang menyadarkannya.

"Setidaknya aku harus mendapatkan jawaban tentang keanehan sikapku. Jika setelah itu dia tidak mau tahu lagi, aku tidak peduli."

Naruto bangkit dari ranjang dan memakai pakaiannya asal-asalan. Hanya selembar kaus oblong dan celana _jeans_ hitam. Tak lupa jaket jingga dengan tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh kepalanya.

Dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan rumah. Setelah memastikan keadaan jalanan sepi, ia mulai melangkah. Sengaja ia berjalan kaki, berkilo-kilo rela ia tempuh demi menghindari angkutan umum. Alasannya tentu sederhana, ia ingin meminimalisir kontak dengan orang lain yang bisa mengancam kerahasiaannya kapan pun.

Pria itu mengikuti insting. Meski tahu jika yang ia lakukan ini beresiko berakhir konyol, Naruto tak acuh. Yang penting, ia memercayai nalurinya. Waktu setengah hari ia habiskan untuk berjalan hingga sampai di kota. Sesekali saja ia mendongak untuk memastikan bahwa ia melewati jalan yang menurutnya benar. Hingga kaki membawanya menyusuri deretan pertokoan yang menjual aneka figur _anime_. Sempat mata safir itu terhenti, menatap penuh rasa penasaran pada sosok remaja yang berkerumun di toko tersebut. Apa _sih_ bagusnya figur-figur itu? Bergerak pun tidak bisa. Tidak seperti robot keluaran terbaru yang bisa digerakkan hanya dengan menekan dan memutar tombol _remote control_.

Ia tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan remaja-remaja itu. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sudut jalan. Di mana sepasang remaja ber _seifuku_ tengah bercumbu mesra. Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

 _Puk_

Ia menepuk punggung si remaja laki-laki hingga nyaris jatuh menimpa kekasihnya. Naruto tertawa saat remaja itu mengumpat. Lantas mengacungkan jari tengahnya, "Cari tempat yang sepi, Bajingan cilik," ujarnya di tengah tawa.

Tiba di depan sebuah restoran, perutnya mendadak berbunyi. Wajar saja, sejak pagi tadi ia belum menelan sekeping pun makanan. Hanya air putih yang memenuhi lambungnya saat ini, dan asam lambung tentu saja.

Naruto mendesah kasar. Ia mendongak, membaca papan nama restoran saja sudah membuat nyalinya menciut. Pasti hanya orang-orang kaya yang makan makanan dari tempat semewah ini. Lagipula di sana pasti tidak ada ramen.

Naruto mengabaikan teriakan lapar perutnya dan lanjut berjalan. Sampai sekepul uap panas menyambangi hidungnya. Ia memejam, terpaku pada wangi makanan ini. Makanan kesukaannya.

"Ramen," teriaknya tertahan.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang teralih perhatian sebab kelakuan anehnya baru saja. Setelah meyakinkan diri, Naruto masuk ke kedai tersebut. ia sengaja memilih bangku tengah, sebab bangku ujung dan tepi selalu menjadi pusat perhatian bagi pengunjung pun orang yang sekadar berlalu lalang.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit, seporsi ramen jumbo telah tersedia di mejanya. Naruto tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya, "Kau akan kenyang sebentar lagi."

Lantas netra safirnya membola, tepat ketika sendok ramen menyentuh bibir kasarnya.

"Dia ..."

Ia meletakkan sendok itu kembali ke mangkuk, berdiri berniat menghampiri. Sebelum niat itu gagal sebab ada pria lain yang mendekati wanita itu. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut hitam kelam. Naruto mengerutkan dahi, berpikir tentang kemungkinan siapa laki-laki itu.

Melihat keduanya bercakap-cakap, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Ya, meskipun di sana, sang wanita tampak tak acuh bahkan tidak suka dengan keberadaan pria itu. Dikuasai rasa penasaran, Naruto menggeser duduknya. Inginnya berpindah ke kursi lain yang lebih dekat, apa daya kursi itu telah ditempati. Sehingga inilah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan.

Ia tidak bisa mendengar jelas dari sini. Meskipun telinganya cukup tajam, dalam keadaan lapar seperti ini ia bisa kehilangan sensitivitasnya. Yang ia tangkap hanya ketika pria itu mengatakan "suami".

 _Deg_

Ada perasaan tidak suka saat ia mendengarnya. Apa benar pria itu suami wanita itu? Menghadapi kenyataan bahwa wanita itu telah bersuami, membuat Naruto meradang.

"Sialan! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tentu saja dia telah bersuami, jelas-jelas dia cukup berpengalaman saat kami melakukan seks," teriak sebuah suara yang Naruto kenali sebagai suaranya sendiri.

Namun ekspresi marah wanita itu menunjukkan bahwa hubungan mereka tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

Mata biru Naruto berkilat marah tatkala ia melihat sang pria tengah melakukan sesuatu pada minuman Hinata, saat Hinata lengah. Pikirannya berprasangka, sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Naruto enggan bergerak, sebab ia tidak yakin apakah yang ia lihat sama dengan yang ia sangkakan. Terlebih, bertindak ceroboh hanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri yang masih berstatus buronan.

Naruto melihat Hinata yang berdiri dan akan pergi, lalu terhenti sebelum terjatuh di pelukan pria itu.

"Sialan! Ini pasti pengaruh minuman itu," rutuknya.

Entah mendapat firasat dan keberanian dari mana, Naruto mengikuti langkah pria yang sedang menggendong Hinata. Ia tetap menjaga jarak agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun cukup untuk mendengar pria itu berkata pada pelayan.

"Istriku sepertinya kelelahan, aku akan membawanya pulang."

Dan pelayan itu hanya tersenyum.

Naruto terus mengikuti hingga pria itu memasukkan Hinata ke dalam mobil dan ia pun melajukan mobil itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto menyetop sebuah taksi dan memintanya mengikuti mobil itu.

Dalam hati ia mengucap doa atas tindakan cerobohnya, "Semoga aku selamat."

...

Seberkas cahaya matahari yang masuk di sela tirai penutup jendela kamar, membangunkannya. Ia tertegun sejenak, matanya mengedarkan pandangan demi menemukan informasi di mana dirinya berada saat ini. Tertegun dan terdiam, yang mampu ia lakukan. Tempat ini cukup ia kenal, dulu. Jauh beberapa tahun silam, saat ia masih menjadi seorang Uchiha.

Uchiha?

"Sialan!"

Ia berteriak dan sontak bangun terduduk. Namun pandangannya nyalang menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang polos dan hanya berbalut selimut putih tebal. Ia mengintip ke dalam.

"Aku sudah tidak perawan!"

Pikirannya masih belum sepenuhnya terkumpul.

" _Ah_ aku memang sudah tidak perawan, dasar bodoh! Lalu mengapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

Kepalanya terasa sakit ketika ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Hingga semua memori terkumpul dan ia disadarkan pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Air matanya meleleh. Dadanya terasa sesak. Semua menyakitkan. Apa lagi ini? Apa lagi yang menimpanya kini?

Ia menangis dalam gugu. Bahunya bergetar menahan segala emosi yang beradu. Antara marah dan sedih karena merasa ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sampai sebuah suara yang teramat tidak ingin ia dengar, justru menyapanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Hinata masih terdiam. Ia terlalu larut dalam tangisannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ia bertanya meski hatinya tak pernah mengharapkan jawaban. Sebab apa pun yang keluar dari bibir pria ini pasti akan menyakitinya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sayang?"

Sasuke bergerak naik ke ranjang, dipeluknya Hinata yang masih menangis. Tentu Hinata menolak, ia mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu. Namun sayang, ia kalah kuat. Sasuke memaksanya untuk tinggal dalam dekapan.

"Katakan apa maumu?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menggauli istriku sendiri?"

"Mantan, Sasuke! Kau lupa kita sudah bercerai?"

Sasuke tersenyum, diusapnya rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut.

"Kita akan segera rujuk."

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Wanita itu menatap tajam pada sang pria, menuntut sebuah penjelasan.

"Setelah kau mencampakkanku bertahun-tahun? Dan kini kau memintaku kembali? Untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa yang kita lakukan semalam? Itu benar-benar panas," bisik Sasuke parau.

"Aku tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke, jangan menipuku!"

Sasuke berdiri, ia berjalan mendekati meja rias dan mengambil sebuah amplop cokelat besar darinya. Kemudian melemparkannya kepada Hinata.

"Tanda tangani itu!"

Hinata mendecih. Melirik pada amplop itu pun tidak. Ia berdiri dan mengumpulkan pakaiannya.

"Aku mau pulang."

Sasuke tertawa.

"Tanda tangani itu, atau Hiashi- _san_ akan menemukan kenyataan bahwa putrinya telah berkhianat, bercinta dengan mantan suaminya sendiri."

Hinata membelalakkan mata melihat Sasuke mengacungkan sebuah kepingan CD.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
